Talk:Trailers from Barney's Night Before Christmas VHS (2001 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B4F7:A189:1D75:EB1C-20190505224603
55 from 206's 55th from sixth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVr8qFeECRo&list=PLsdKD4U8nSACjacD9ez0cu7lAzaW84rV_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fw_KBaDSRE 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv8VrmRuCK4 2:15 Opening To The Care Bears: Hugs’ and Tugs’ Storybook 1998 VHS 1 view10 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKWVcQ6JrMA 3:06 Opening To The Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite 1997 VHS 2 views12 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiNgfJHzVR0 3:24 Opening To The Berenstain Bears: The Birthday Boy 2003 VHS 4 views14 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V85V0xBek1E 3:11 Opening To The Berenstain Bears: Trouble With Pets 2003 VHS 2 views15 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5QIitVDkXE 2:22 Opening To The Magic School Bus: Creepy, Crawly Fun! 2000 VHS No views35 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGE3cu8qzF0 2:21 Opening To The Magic School Bus Blows Its Top 1999 VHS No views35 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PfRTgxp4nw 2:27 Opening To The Magic School Bus Gets Ants In Its Pants 2000 VHS 2 views36 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2E2lqMNQBQ 3:47 Opening To The Magic School Bus Plays Ball VHS 1 view37 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCve8NnmKxY 4:15 Opening To The Magic School Bus: Taking Flight 2000 VHS 3 views38 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcJCqL4pGSo 1:35 Opening To The Teddy Bears Christmas 1992 VHS 1 view1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5p9SrhrQUk4 2:59 Opening To For Better Or For Worse: The Bestest Present 1997 VHS 2 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KG2HOfAtzeA 1:59 Opening To Dr Seuss: How The Grinch Stole Christmas 1994 VHS 2 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do_G9FW3CWI 3:18 Opening To Frosty The Snowman 1999 VHS 9 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tUecNNAw0g 2:21 Opening To The Tangerine Bear 2000 VHS 7 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXPEKmvlc1I 2:07 Opening To The GloFriends Save Christmas 1995 VHS 5 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Tt617PA8PA 5:21 Opening To O’ Christmas Tree 1999 VHS 6 views1 hour ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHncJZ1N0r0 4:50 Opening To Annabelle’s Wish 1997 VHS 5 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUMnkx7eX6E 2:24 Opening To The Big Comfy Couch: Bugs & Hugs VHS 3 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX3-YYr7TfY 2:42 Opening To Ronald McDonald: Birthday World 2000 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbMwQ8zcQE8 2:15 Opening To Tiny: The Seventh Brother 1995 VHS 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1nca5uHjqI 2:16 Opening To The 3 Little Pigs The Movie 2000 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRKTGgD7iHo 2:41 Opening To Babar: A Charmed Life 2001 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVngSRosM28 2:36 Opening To Romuald The Reindeer 1998 VHS 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c80x6eNRm8 5:38 Opening To Crayola: The Adventures Of Mouse & Mole 1997 VHS 8 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlRrxLyKrFk 6:13 Opening To Crayola: Tales Of The Tooth Fairies 1997 VHS 5 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAsN9lgZRyY 3:18 Opening To LeapFrog: Letter Factory 2003 VHS 8 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwfuwJiedtQ 1:46 Opening To Teletubbies: Here Come The Teletubbies 1998 VHS 5 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w77BfmXifG4 1:54 Opening To Dance With The Teletubbies 1998 VHS 6 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1FTN3up8oY 2:40 Opening To Caillou’s Friends 1999 VHS 3 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSCvjfQIdag 2:01 Opening To Caillou’s In Charge 1999 VHS 2 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZnLzziSJVs 1:30 Opening To Caillou’s Holiday Movie 2003 VHS 7 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_0JX6e2ATM 2:40 Opening To Arthur’s Teacher Trouble 1997 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLp1lhDo04I 2:20 Opening To Arthur’s Baby 1997 VHS 5 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0_ttUC7U8I 2:06 Opening To Arthur’s Pet Business 1997 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=689vc79Q5fI 2:20 Opening To Arthur’s Perfect Christmas 2000 VHS 6 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U_rP7z_wUc 6:52 Opening To The Rugrats Movie 1999 VHS 8 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWL99mpRj5k 4:33 Opening To Charlotte’s Web 1997 VHS 6 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O7J0c9-Us8 10:31 Opening To A Charlie Brown Valentine 2003 VHS 6 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTD7XlBcTU4 3:30 Opening To Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown 2001 VHS 5 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOByBxKKPCA 3:38 Opening To It’s The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown 1996 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZi0eROqwVc 3:29 Opening To A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving 2001 VHS 5 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HuCEE64hNQ 6:26 Opening To It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown 2001 VHS 3 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFybJJ7qpkg 8:44 Opening To It’s The Piped Piper, Charlie Brown 2000 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-bjymqpbeo 3:24 Opening To A Charlie Brown Christmas 2001 VHS 7 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REo8_C8OYWE 7:33 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Cafe Blue 2001 VHS 4 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sN-tKL1NxLo 1:39 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Blue’s Big Treasure Hunt 1999 VHS 8 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEpiMoob8d0 8:41 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Blue’s Big Holiday 2001 VHS 3 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zwmu5pTM9w 7:47 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Blue’s Discoveries 1999 VHS 7 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZmKcmrH7cA 5:22 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Rhythm And Blue 1998 VHS 13 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9bGvPM4t9s 4:57 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Blue’s Birthday 1998 VHS 9 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syIXKSlbwi0 6:35 Opening To Blue’s Clues: Blue’s Big Musical Movie 2000 VHS 8 views2 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFHdByUeqP0 7:52 Opening To Dora The Explorer: FairyTale Adventure 2004 VHS 6 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3uGGvYIFdw 5:39 Opening To Dora The Explorer: It’s A Party 2005 VHS 6 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G19ZJGfA_iE 9:24 Opening To Dora The Explorer: Egg Hunt 2004 VHS 5 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UNDc2viIOk 9:06 Opening To Dora The Explorer: Meet Diego! 2003 VHS 3 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DHLBei-UbY 9:27 Opening To Dora The Explorer: Rhymes And Riddles 2003 VHS 8 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zIf_3Yay70 4:34 Opening To The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff! 2001 VHS 8 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTRJGMImP10 5:03 Opening To The Wiggles: Toot Toot! 2001 VHS Side Label 829 9 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbiZ3g6FDmA 3:55 Opening To The Wiggles: Dance Party 2001 VHS 6 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbCc62hgk0o 2:40 Opening To The Wiggles: Top Of The Tots 2003 VHS 7 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uprSwewGlOA 4:33 Opening To The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy 2000 VHS 4 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_C0xJ0IyId8 4:30 Opening To The Wiggles: Wiggle Time 2000 VHS 10 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uve3HRIoJhY 4:47 Opening To Bob The Builder: Dig! Lift! Haul! 2004 VHS 4 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKFPxDDk8eY 2:12 Opening To Bob The Builder: The Live Show! 2004 VHS 6 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDbWXgeanaE 2:15 Opening To Bob The Builder: Pets In A Pickle 2004 VHS 8 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AKKmKjlp9Q 2:29 Opening To Bob The Builder: To The Rescue! 2001 VHS 15 views3 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLwmluvjW5Y 6:59 Opening To Bob The Builder: Bob’s White Christmas 2001 VHS 3 views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4C4xFNRyUn8 2:33 Opening To Bob The Builder: Can We Fix It? 2001 VHS 5 views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDiuh7hfKwg 2:35 Opening To The New Adventures Of Pinocchio 2002 VHS 5 views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_B1hMPsgI80 2:04 Opening To Thomas And The Magic Railroad 2000 VHS 4 views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcjZ7zJ6wqA 2:37 Opening To Oswald: Outdoors With Oswald 2003 VHS 7 views4 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNj8mLiNPtY 4:50 Opening To Stuart Little 2000 VHS 15 views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y4qKMHRjWk 2:16 Opening To Barbie In The Nutcracker 2001 VHS 9 views5 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67JKcjcSJSk Internet Lurker7,801 subscribers SUBSCRIBE wtcvidman21,318 subscribers SUBSCRIBE 1:02 Starfall: Pick A Pumpkin Game 24 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzfEfY2thEc 1:02 Starfall: Silly Turkey Book 14 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL5pFBqyefc 0:57 Starfall: Flower Shop 17 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR7HZpcXTLk 1:01 Starfall Song: Dinosaur Dance 19 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rDCA12phEo 0:53 Starfall: Ten Little Snowman 12 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-QJuGvuXe4 0:56 Starfall: Word Hunt 12 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM2G9TEuW8c 1:21 Starfall Song: Chunk That Word 22 views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mA6jBjiIHmE 1:33 When The Saints Go Marching In Song 62 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGU2M6bdJ64 1:06 Home Sweet Home Song 22 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ejk19QXxaow 0:57 Boys and Girls, Come Out To Play Song 16 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6lLDq1rG8E 1:15 Are You Sleeping? Song 24 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK6Ac4oc1zs 1:44 Lullaby and Good Night Song 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_oAZGJQ2QU 1:27 Rock A Bye, Baby Song 28 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHb-3wlGvK4 1:50 Hush, Little Baby Song 15 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9J8UqhxLO4 1:35 Workin' On The Railroad Song 14 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr0fY-hAE5k 1:06 There Was An Old Woman Song 6 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoNzBBmVMLo 0:59 Little Boy Blue Song 6 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RLBjhUBj5E 1:26 Blue Tail Fly Song 3 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-dJaKHboOE 1:27 Shoo Fly Don’t Bother Me Song 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVGm-8v28Gg 0:57 A Hunting We Will Go Song 15 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlsPA_06HFE 1:10 Do Your Ears Hang Low? Song 16 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vipoRYlZ2o 1:48 Skip To My Lou Song 15 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTahx4aNiv8 1:27 Pat A Cake Song 10 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPgHkxfjAZA 1:13 A Tisket, A Tasket Song 8 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av4KAoHLM54 1:16 Wee Willie Winkie Song 6 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8lg2-NLh-8 0:56 Hickory Dickory Dock Song 6 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQejAlO44dw 1:02 Humpty Dumpty Song 7 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWInGE6VcjU 1:28 The Wheels On The Bus Song 13 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqIhDVkin0M 1:36 Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Song 9 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiV_ULT5Mns 1:17 Rain, Rain Go Away Song 5 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3D2lZiG6X4 1:03 Little Miss Muffet Song 6 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBZno9yQExk 2:14 3 Little Kittens Song 7 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80QRo9ZPRsA 1:28 5 Little Monkeys Song 16 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iFriRw04H8 1:41 Bingo Song 24 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6Gl8AatL_k 1:40 Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush Song 13 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtBxgfLAUYk 0:53 Pop Goes The Weasel Song 17 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wLAYV65ETU 2:21 The Ants Go Marching Song 24 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmM6-n7ZYzo 1:04 The Itsy Bitsy Spider Song 5 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3F1dIDtbXw 2:22 Mary Had A Little Lamb Song 6 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuLJ9d1kHQw 0:43 Ring Around The Rosy Song 4 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFsWW-yfUWA 1:06 Row, Row, Row Your Boat Song 7 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hteCY-fmZs 1:31 The Farmer In The Dell Song 24 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrUetRPJhCk 2:31 Old McDonald Had a Farm Song 16 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35oWFT-aN6A 0:56 Jack and Jill Song 12 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaOTEiRNPWA 1:08 Hey, Diddle Diddle Song 5 views1 week ago Billy Boy Song 12 views1 week ago This Old Man Song 14 views1 week ago Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Song 13 views1 week ago Here We Go Looby Loo Song 7 views1 week ago If You’re Happy and You Know It Song 15 views1 week ago London Bridge Is Falling Down Song 33 views1 week ago The More We Get Together Song 23 views1 week ago Abcs Song 19 views1 week ago My Photo Album 285 views3 weeks ago Me Being Me 93 views3 weeks ago Me Sleeping �� 95 views3 weeks ago Me Wiggling My Nose 76 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0t48IBdqy4 24:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3pf8TDjoDg 0:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WzFzRS6_Dk 0:25 Nickelodeon 1999-2000 Oval Screenbug (Galoot Wranglers) 124 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eztl4wFnTQU 0:21 Nickelodeon 1999-2000 Oval Screenbug (Road Apples) 144 views15 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAkTaUr1L2Q 0:24 Nicktoons Summer Splash 2000-2001 Jellyfish Screenbug (Prehistoric Stimpy) 133 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Acvy2tOMQJE 0:27 Nicktoons Summer Splash 2000-2001 Jellyfish Screenbug (Lumber Jerks) 199 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiyi5VW2HTw 0:34 Nickelodeon 1999-2000 Oval Screenbug (Circus Midgets) 136 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyt_hJRxGoM 0:51 Nickelodeon 1999-2000 Oval Screenbug (Magical Golden Singing Cheeses / A Hard Day's Luck) 155 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScAXpDiRbfE 4:28 Nickelodeon Commercials (08/10/2000) 682 views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyShBS4Nhp8 5:03 Nickelodeon Commercials (08/04/2000) 515 views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz3Ykem7Y0c 4:08 Nickelodeon Commercials (08/08/2000) 568 views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_gb6pGV_ak 5:24 Nickelodeon Commercials (08/07/2000) 580 views18 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XBWU_COD2w 0:14 Ren & Stimpy Toenail Scene 454 views20 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azJB3yrdIFQ 5:41 Nickelodeon Commercials (04/21/2001) 1.8K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pJ47AwaQX4 1:19 Liberty's Kids: PBS Kids Funding (2002-2003) 1.4K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqteEpjCeBY 0:11 I'm Coming! 662 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5b45mQ07_k 2:23 Nick on CBS Commercials (08/02/2003) 2.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMauoh45Sww 7:00 I Wish I Had Wings (1932) 477 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8eqhZJqZ6U 5:07 WETA Kids Commercials (09/10/2000) 15K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZEAHOrqbZQ 0:11 WETA Kids: Stay Tuned for Clifford (2000) 1.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mC6Cxzugm1M 0:22 WETA Kids Promo: Sesame Street Live (December 2002) 1.3K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqvmEOFi3z4 0:21 WETA Kids Promo: Dragon Tales (2002) 1.5K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUxMGcn693A 0:10 WETA Kids ID: Farm 950 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzfW2Fk5Y68 0:08 WETA Kids: Coming Up Next - Arthur, Clifford, Dragon Tales (INCOMPLETE) 1.1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfcqRFpwEVw 0:37 Oh Susanna 895 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7gUcDf0NtI 0:13 Tutter Dies Again 1.8K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YkskVhiDOY 2:24 Teddy Bear Search (Album Version) 682 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L--5aL0Vxag 0:08 Blaaaah! 1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btQOaKokY6s 0:19 Wear and tear 610 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhikcxxfwow 2:08 CBC Kids Rock 771 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcDpHez5tSw 0:34 Get Set for Life on CBC Kids intro (v3) 818 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnB6iVdVBwY 54:13 Disneyland 30th Anniversary Parades (1985) 1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3djQmMi7IxQ 0:24 Ren's Toothache Comparison 1.9K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yvGyH_uRxI 10:05 Dwarf Assault 631 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqY4Wrt9VxY 1:23 Franklin Title Cards 1.9K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15elJMwyyI0 0:21 Face Bumper: Where's Filamena Going? 2.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jviJiiXSo48 0:21 Face Bumper: Today's Little Big Question 767 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOmGLmi22hQ 0:11 Face Bumper: Pig 762 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWoXasibKAE 0:31 Face Bumper: It's Monday 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5WPIZVbsqI 0:31 Face Bumper: Countdown to Muppet Time 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fscTsnljjY 0:31 Face Bumper: Balloon Trick 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFDO4epTnuo 1:34 All This and Rabbit Stew (ULTRA RARE TV EDIT) 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcUy7DZKK60 0:31 Face Bumper: Alphabet Adventure 2.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiIBEMdZtYQ 0:21 Face Bumper: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os7GpbkCSJU 0:31 Face Bumper: Peanut Butter and Banana 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NKCCLeUBr8 0:26 Face Bumper: Little Big Question 969 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsS_EX1o_g0 0:26 Face Bumper: Jungle 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hG_XBFm2shc 0:31 Face Bumper: Goodbye Song 2.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7qTlIy8efo 0:31 Face Bumper: Funny Voices 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pafqSHDCIkc 0:11 Face Bumper: Echoing Voice 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vROGp8cRApo 0:36 Face Bumper: Dance of the Fork and the Spoon 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuTEJqKUnFw 0:11 Face Bumper: Another Funny "Face" Face (Yellow) 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1cn_NtAzLQ 1:06 The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Season 2 Intro (Nickelodeon Version) 2.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhxOPYiJHd8 0:21 Face Bumper: What's All That Buzzing? 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TgSiBwm6cI 0:31 Face Bumper: Whistling Face 3.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EpeCSF2qfo 0:26 Face Bumper: I'm Waiting 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c9J8L2Idnw 0:31 Face Bumper: Tennis Match 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5p7xSBiCpo 0:31 Face Bumper: Taking Pictures 1.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfDkJNpblUk 0:11 Face Bumper: Short Break 801 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChzxjI7fNSM 0:31 Face Bumper: Looking for Blue 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Keho2FVbYPY 0:11 Face Bumper: Giggles #3 844 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HcOggdSKXo 0:11 Face Bumper: Flashlight 2.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkaAhe0pkEE 0:30 Face Bumper: Eating a Banana 820 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5y1lCF47Hs 0:21 Face Bumper: Drum Roll Please 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhD_jDlTgC0 0:31 Face Bumper: Different Ways of Talking 852 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC3ARkp81tU 0:21 Face Bumper: Different Kinds of Sounds 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TVCyEvhoTg 0:21 Face Bumper: Clock in the Middle of My Face 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QXL56RjsNo 0:36 Face Bumper: Bird Sounds 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obQGwofheys 0:11 Face Bumper: Babbling 836 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50cSxzxIED0 0:11 Face Bumper: Another Funny "Face" Face (Purple) 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qs3t7M4vGB0 0:02 HEY THERE 998 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9QPVOWXk1k 1:21 Nickelodeon Commercials (06/24/2004) (partial) 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hzx1mczBQ28 0:30 Nickelodeon Promo: Thank You, Nickelodeon (1998) 2.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxH74y5XPoM 0:12 How to count 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ_yAjblMPA 2:11 Arthur's Perfect Christmas (Opening and Closing Funding) 8.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4sLAWHGUTU 0:09 I'm from the IRS... 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EpRcQT7d7A 0:44 Nickelodeon Snowflake Screenbug (Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy) 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WednteQmB1I 0:46 Nickelodeon Snowflake Screenbug (SB-129 / Karate Choppers) 2.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJPg4Rx4s7s 15:08 Cartoon Network Commercials (03/28/2001) 5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq-zk9DDX2s 13:28 Cartoon Network Commercials (04/02/2001) 2.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RHkYSQjKp8 3:08 Cartoon Network Commercials (10/21/2003) 2.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoBx4SAjX0o 0:14 Nickelodeon December 2000 Snowflake Screenbug (Christmas Who?) 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7ewCpZlJOg 0:16 An Off-Beats Valentine's master clip 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXmUQ8JZo40 0:21 Still Goin' Strong... 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VNFSYHxAu8 0:31 KFC Commercial: Pokemon GameBoy (1999) 1.9K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijuA1bUie8w 0:31 Blue's Clues Plush Toy Commercial (1998) 2.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aluncuPAp1E 0:25 Ren & Stimpy Fire Dogs 2 Flute Dance (storyboard) 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRZuWLBDFQQ 0:31 Weatherschool Commercial (WMTW) 666 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-Z1TQgxMe4 11:54 The Biography Channel Commercials (Fall 2007) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99Y1X5dWeVs 12:20 CMT Commercials (09/04/2007) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCtpC90Wl1c 0:22 SpongeBob Super Bowl 2019 Reaction 3.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHwZYpztn78 15:37 FOX Kids Commercials (06/19/1993) 2.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWFow5t2FnM 3:16 SpongeBob Grossness Montage 3.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV9QRf5Vsbw 6:41 Nickelodeon Commercials (06/1?/1993) 3.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REm3vfTvKcA 4:26 CBS Commercials (11/19/1988) 2.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsVbcCMkTiI 1:04 Pinwheel Clip: Orchestra Transition 966 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wGElS5Hzzc 0:31 Eureeka's Castle Promo: Magellan (and His Tail!) 1.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RspBgOtpnTo 24:23 Fox Kids Commercials (06/13/1992) 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fbd2z8ZH2YI 8:03 ABC Commercials (01/09/1986) 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9gGFYB43ZE 17:42 WEWS TV5 Commercials (01/05/1986) 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_3CMvsDA2o 2:37 Starz! Extra Credits: The Lizzie McGuire Movie (partial) 2.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quYOLkHAKUw 1:18:10 Playhouse Disney Commercials (11/12/2001) 101K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_V1m7FJGHU 1:00 Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Rolie Polie Olie 301) 4.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEhAExdjkF8 0:16 Rolie Polie Oliethon Bumper: Keep Rolling (11/12/2001) 2.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUT8o64b4bs 0:16 Poorly Dubbed SpongeBob #11: The Underwear 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-_P650eMl8 8:10 Cartoon Network Commercials (12/18/2000) 3.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcDBhccFLM4 0:15 Nickelodeon Mistletoe Screenbug (12/17/2000) (Golden Hydrant) 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfsyTLBLGCI 10:24 Disney Channel Commercials (04/26/2001) 6.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZz0ZLrlxcg 17:57 Disney Channel Commercials (03/05/2003) 27K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7K6vmdyjPA 0:31 Face Bumper: Stretching 1.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Iqq-lbwh50 0:21 Face Bumper: Nick Jr. Sings is Up Next 1.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cohHZfctLxQ 0:21 Face Bumper: I'm a Piece of Wood! 1.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHgG9h7qHVA 0:31 Face Bumper: Face Painting 1.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08pvLP5fXCA 0:11 Face Bumper: Giggles #1 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dySqwx92Dg 0:21 Face Bumper: Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Song 1.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sXtCwZQWxg 0:31 Face Bumper: Eating Spaghetti 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6WdcqFSxvQ 0:31 Face Bumper: Kaleidoscope 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFLI23_mTus 0:31 Face Bumper: Cowboy Face 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2GsDlmFrCQ 0:26 Face Bumper: Face the Frog 961 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TGBCP0f7Ww 0:46 Face Bumper: Spelling His Name 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aI6drKMPlw 0:31 Face Bumper: What's the Buzz? 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK4tC7aygm8 0:31 Face Bumper: Jigsaw Puzzle 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuyKvszsey8 0:16 Face Bumper: Nick Jr. Song 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ynFzdwPD0s 0:31 Face Bumper: Freezing 980 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pdv-4dfj-zs 0:31 Face Bumper: Giggles 2 2.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANO0h_1F1ko 0:31 Face Bumper: Fishing 2.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5RKOQO2ByQ 0:36 Face Bumper: Making Sheep Sounds (USA Version) 2.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7r6gdvGtcFI 16:36 Nick Jr. Commercials (11/06/1998) 30K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPJ1QjYodYo 0:31 Rugrats Commercial: I Am Your Child (1998) 2.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqbZ35F1fN4 0:28 [partial Binyah Binyah! Theme Song (NO WATERMARK)] 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjQ33abtyYg 0:12 YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA!!! but it's from the original 2007 broadcast 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6o2CBxLdSA 0:11 Nick Extra: Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (2007) 1.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VM3N2eADwKQ 11:18 Nickelodeon Commercials (06/13/2004) 7.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umv6Fa7CIoQ 0:30 Poorly Dubbed SpongeBob #10 - It's a Giraffe! 988 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GniriNpOwHE 0:33 Poorly Dubbed SpongeBob #9 - Tom's Drink 935 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmeZm_1IxJY 0:16 Poorly Dubbed SpongeBob #8 - Please Hit Me as Hard as You Can 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ3fZLPC7VE 17:28 Disney Channel Commercials (02/14/2004) 62K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvhRE8UR5x4 6:09 1989 Presidential Inauguration Tape (Excerpt 1) 710 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOGL521O_XU 0:13 ULTRA RARE Playhouse Disney Fall 2000 Logo Animation 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgYkAWW7i2A 0:22 Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Rupert and the Clock Cuckoo) 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIMeq9hkw_c 1:01 Playhouse Disney Time to Celebrate Sweepstakes (2000) 7.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AG8blSZ3PY 2:08 The Popeye Show (Episode 24 Segments) 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-OqJyB9-AM 6:04 Popeye: A Haul in One (1956) (from Adult Swim airing) 747 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYVmIU276zg 0:31 Peanuts Chex Party Mix Commercial (1991) 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH7JvtzTg48 0:41 Tales From the Crypt: New Episode Promo "Operation Friendship" (1994) 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1SM5dB3yg4 9:21 Comerciales del SIN (1984) 527 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBb7XcuS2wE 0:30 Betty Crocker Commercial (1986) 516 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_UVxU7Z4wk 0:27 Squirrel Jokes, but only when squirrels are mentioned 2.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnrAz8SZugY 0:13 Don't Stand Too Close, Billy 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2LlfONpDBM 0:10 Umm... 62? 935 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KbNK4FjfyM 0:12 WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?! 1.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGZr1rXyiCQ 0:06 OW! My Widdle Finger... 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KECGvU6-rms 0:13 Now for Some Tunes! 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdlRL9QiGaQ 0:08 Happy Birthday 714 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m4uJHHKCKQ 0:11 As You Can See By This Graph... 1.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wTHv-2vp_A 0:09 You Ain't Mah Pa! 931 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r511h_GlxEk 0:08 Behold! 1.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Pr1EYfEHDE 0:06 HOLY SMOKES 990 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcUhxnKA5Lg 0:16 Nick at Nite Promo: Rhoada (1996) 930 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsQsXgNHPXk 28:03 Local NBC News - Full Broadcast (May 1994) with commercials 833 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywtnV6s1Qrc 6:36 Nick at Nite Commercials (June 1996) -- unknown date #1 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpbG86zgBaA 0:16 Big Bag Series Premiere Promo (1996) 1.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdCtyZxSKBU 0:15 Santa Hogg 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUyBQTib8hI 0:49 Sugar and Spies (1966) Nickelodeon titles (February 1998) 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb54QMgagWU 0:41 Westward Whoa (1936) (computer colorized titles) 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xo8GYYWa4w 0:17 Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Woodland House Wonderful) 7.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqnyGNemJ3o 1:38 VeggieTales appearance on the CBS All-American Thanksgiving Parade (1999) 3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DX7ZfXYxpo 3:05 The Popeye Show Bridge Segments (Episode 1) 1.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGmhdSZQluc 1:35 Titles 1.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fugdMMf-Pmo 0:15 Sew 683 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCcqwmIXz_Y 1:37 Steamed Hams, but it's the original 1996 premiere airing 1.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDsUZ_5X1s0 6:58 Playhouse Disney Commercials (late October 2004) 52K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybY_1pGMudc 1:43 Disney Channel Commercials (04/18/1998) (partial) 5.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibn6V5U9vrk 0:31 The Disney Channel Promo: The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1992) 3.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7pJ5k9AlEU 0:17 Quality From Hell #3: Dumbo's Circus 1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8CT58aFsNQ 0:21 Cartoon Network: Chuck Jones Dedication Bumper (2002) 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIXjL7s7tdo 2:02 Playhouse Disney Commercials (11/10/1999) 10K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_QyzvA24no 19:10 Playhouse Disney Commercials (07/07/2000) 41K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qW_pjNrYsI 17:20 Playhouse Disney Commercials (07/05/2000) 48K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_FxA060ewg 0:07 Well I'll be a-- 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdcUNI6FO20 4:04 Disney Channel Commercials (02/17/2008) 6.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO34kjMAw_Q 12:28 Cartoon Network Commercials (04/03/2000) 5.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_fT9tYzU8I 14:02 Nickelodeon Commercials (Valentine's Day 2004) 8.4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJxFAejXCfo 1:56 Tiny Toons Compilation 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odBv52Fzwvw 1:10 Nickelodeon New Years 2002 Logo (Best O' Plucky Duck Day) 1.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHeFMH_9PhY 11:05 ZOOG Disney Commercials (05/05/2002) 6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUP6ehviiYM 13:18 ZOOG Disney Commercials (05/04/2002) 8.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuSmh-8HjOk 0:09 Tutter Dies 3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sN19gdxwgYw 0:34 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Otter in the Water / All Popped Out) 5.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9Mbxqbiv1M 0:32 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (The Silent Treatment / Picture Perfect) 5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cKKhcHWnzg 0:31 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Easy as Pie / Pinky Pledge) 5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GDo6Om6s1s 0:33 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Collector's Edition / Trading Places) 3.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PJgvUilpJs 0:19 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Hope Castle) 2.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IoBy_mcpYI 0:34 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Mama Peanut / Bye Bye Bubbles) 3.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR1HB0kX7sA 0:30 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Strike Up the Band / World's Strongest Otter) 2.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMIhkYl4LnM 0:29 Playhouse Disney 2003-2010 Logo (Forgive Me Not / These Shoes Are Made for Walking) 3.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_iOWqsRwBM 0:32 JoJo's Circus Banner Promos (September 2003) 2.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd-bK34jxWM 27:10 Playhouse Disney Commercials (04/17/2002) 90K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOuOIlrLsqU 1:07:40 Nickelodeon Commercials (11/26/1994) 13K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKKInAE6W8c 0:23 The Gorilla Mystery (1930) (original title music) 956 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlxknMA96po 3:22 Nick Jr. Commercials (07/27/1999) (partial) 18K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vVgiM2zQvY 10:34 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/26/1998) 4.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIRnk293nnA 0:12 Tom's whiskers 1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pvvFwyg9bM 5:17 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/25/1998) 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8tpJgLBKcM 6:10 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/24/1998) 3.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B480GnwfFHY 5:51 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/23/1998) 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYcl4s29H9M 7:08 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/22/1998) 3.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axtxoKOXpmU 6:46 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/19/1998) 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xk1q23RC2E 5:59 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/18/1998) 3.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33GdLZJiSmM 6:24 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/17/1998) 3.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJGk8Q8i4zw 6:49 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/16/1998) 4.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHU5uEJcpQc 9:02 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/15/1998) 5.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gdh-7i7oniU 6:42 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/12/1998) 4.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9k1Ek_RIaE 5:23 Cartoon Network Commercials (11/11/1998) 4.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyqkKbbydqw 0:16 Cartoon Theatre Promo: Hey There, it's Yogi Bear 4.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W52v2d1aBgk 0:16 Walt Disney Pictures *cough cough* 1.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRl4ZGeGfkI 6:04 Popeye: A Haul in One (1956) - from Cartoon Network airing 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kco3Kk7VC6Q 0:40 Nicktoons TV "Tommy" Screenbug (School Mates / Dinner Party) 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NfcMK0DYM4 5:53 Cartoon Network Commercials (02/22/1999) 5.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e9aigbMF3o 6:02 Cartoon Network Commercials (02/21/1999) 3.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1I3qj90nBc 0:07 Yankee Doodle Mouse censorship 1.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4VPTSrE0w4 0:58 Cartoon Network Responds: The Cartoon Network Thing (NOT) To Do 1.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doZ7GCq3GWc 6:32 Nick Jr. Commercials (08/28/2003) 15K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OnpElD767c 0:31 Rugrats Macaroni & Cheese Commercial (1999) 2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhcw1Htduxs 0:31 The Simpsons Butterfinger BB's Commercial: The Raid (1994) 2.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So5DjNH2Z1w 0:08 Teamo Supremo "Sounds of the Songstress!" (title card) 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8iPb09KJE0 3:34 Nickelodeon Commercials (05/18/2002) 4.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69SP2twC2Q4 1:40 Krusty Krab Training Video Deleted Scenes (DEBUNKED) 11K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC-torrN-YA 0:42 Nickelodeon Cloud Screenbug (Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video) (PREMIERE) 3.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYFzXitIhG0 0:51 Nickelodeon Snowflake Logo (Psychic Fun-Omenon Day) 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H6L_lJDx24 0:25 Nickelodeon Snowflake Logo (High Toon) 866 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sLrcsKOjRE 0:48 Nickelodeon Snowflake Logo (The Wide World of Elmyra) 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwfyBXXMA4Y 0:46 Nickelodeon Snowflake Logo (Fairy Tales for the 90's) 1.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTwQQgIGNco 13:15 Disney Channel Commercials (04/17/2001) 7.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdzCD3Bcf78 9:55 Disney Channel Commercials (04/18/2001) 6.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYcw1MmFUC8 9:51 Disney Channel Commercials (04/19/2001) 5.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiaDaO84utU 1:15 The Popeye Show Season 1 Intro/Outro 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw2pDkbXurg 0:43 RARE: Can You Guess What's Next: Madeline (2001-2002) (2 versions) 13K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqGkAUno-Uo 0:51 Tom & Jerry (Cartoon Network Intro) 2.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EruHBOZON9U 7:42 Cartoon Network Commercials (10/08/2001) 4.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XW8UI7Hp9Xs 0:21 Animaniacs Intro (Nick Version) (Logo-Free) 2.3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5gMR0A743Y 0:13 Mickey crying 5.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ts6bq58CeU 0:31 SpongeBob Cheese Nips Commercial (2001) 3K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k0SkeuZ070 0:30 Cartoon Network Promo: 2 Stupid Dogs "Talking Dogs" (2001) 1.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xd7PlKSVwUQ 0:31 Quality From Hell #2: McDonald's Commercial (2000) 762 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UZGZU_Bfsk 0:07 SpongeBob's Buttcrack 5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHSBWg5nKYM 1:41:46 Toon Disney Commercials (04/10/2004) 12K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UBhyphA_OI 8:55 Disney Channel Commercials (03/07/2001) 7.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rb1e4tBzmM 0:55 SpongeBob SquarePants "You Wish" Promo (2001) 8.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKiMcDk_81Q 0:31 Rugrats Father's Day Promo (1998) 2.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juHLbrdD_0g 1:08 SpongeBob's Nicktoon Summer Splash: Rocko's Modern Life (mostly partial segments) 7.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kM-FUSj_Tww 0:21 Nicktoons TV "Angelica" Logo (Fake Dad) 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m-c4_QD4zM 0:29 Fish Tales Original Opening Title Music 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpGnkpA4RLw 1:01 Atomic Betty Series Premiere Promo (2004) 2.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItTU2STZxCE 13:52 Nickelodeon Commercials (10/06/1991) 6.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQgVPvPMK04 2:12 Dumbo's Circus Intro/Closing (1985) 7.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvDtDwJT4nM 4:04 A Look at Tapes 001 - 009 3.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ims8wfo9pjg 0:17 Sooo... I have 3 copies of "Ugh"... 1.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWjdY2Rpgxs 0:32 SpongeBob White Background Bumpers 4.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzmOrHw899A 0:24 Nicksgiving Weekend Logo (Fool's Day Out) 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiW2FTH6sp8 0:16 Nickelodeon 2004-2006 Splat Logo (My Dad the Rockstar) 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg1A69Tm2jk 0:32 Cannibal Capers (Burlap Reissue Titles) 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAtnOkqO_l0 1:15 Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (ORIGINAL 1968 SOUNDTRACK!!!) 12K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ek67033x30 0:18 Nick Jr. Screenbug Error 1.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHtAuiQmhSI 0:06 crash 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwWdNXPzWDE 0:30 Original Hamburger Stand (1985) 628 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at2HvrGyq2o 0:30 Coronet's Follow That Bird Sweepstakes (1985) 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnzPtxj6Wno 1:43 @Toon Disney bumpers (2002) 14K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6d50ZoLkTs 1:02:48 @Toon Disney Commercials (June 2002) 28K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm9ZtRka_o0 0:37 Canine Casanova (1945) Original RKO Titles 2.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVoGb8W7Ptk 34:14 ABC Commercials (05/12/2002) 5.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpYlSXvTKVU 16:07 Nickelodeon Commercials (05/26/2003) 20K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BlZjcoKrx0 0:22 Nickelodeon 2004 Valentine's Day Logo (Just One Bite) 2.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmJvaRzfMCk 30:21 ABC Commercials (11/03/2002) 9.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jruaaKg9_II 34:44 ABC Commercials (10/27/2002) 8.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM_8-9V1dx8 18:38 ABC Commercials (10/25/2002) 13K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guRR1v2rPLk 1:01 Disney's Children's Favorites (1980s) 2.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLAjVt0IRjY 0:40 Regarding Porky and Daffy 543 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HahNS44r4yE 0:53 Chicken Jitters redrawn clips 960 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUN6vFjbJXQ 0:50 Hare Splitter 16mm 2.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhmYL8Cnhys 0:30 Canadian Subway Commercial (1993) 676 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF0-SHK0Pws 0:24 CKND Winnipeg 1993 Screenbug (Frasier "Selling Out") 258 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gq18hPow1Q8 24:09 Nickelodeon Commercials (10/30/1992) 5.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SER8AWTPySM 3:21 Nick Jr. Commercials (10/04/2006) (partial) 30K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BHEFAnxC6Q 0:28 Nick Jr. Split Screen Credits (Go Diego Go!) (10/06/2006) (partial) 20K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1Pj4XreIqc 3:08 Nick Jr. Commercials (10/05/2006) (partial) 15K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvbiaaRXxQg 3:23 Nick Jr. Commercials (10/03/2006) (partial) 20K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkfN82H2PPE 1:33 Playhouse Disney Commercials (10/01/2006) (partial) 29K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_SILTKP9Q0 0:05 Sploosh. 2.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzkS6o0BFgQ 2:19 Nickelodeon Commercials (10/26/2001) 4.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYW-gnfZC_U 4:26 Toonami Commercials (10/26/2001) 2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZKTeHcI8yE 0:13 Scrubbly Bubbly 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M0IM9GU5hE 0:12 Toon Disney Bumpers: Lloyd in Space (2002-2004) (poor quality) 5.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EqEQt7PEUo 0:14 Car Safety 755 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFa-P8RLlrI 49:21 Nickelodeon Commercials (11/27/1994) 9.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYO1a7X8Nvg 10:53 The Disney Channel Commercials (08/03/1989) 1.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sAD4VJEf1g 18:21 Nick Jr. Commercials (02/26/1998) 48K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQP2T762szo 28:01 Playhouse Disney Commercials (Valentine's Day 2001) 60K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m0SVcKxIzk 0:59 Mom’s Elmo Impression 429 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omxtSss-8TU 0:05 U.S. Acres "Keeping Cool" (ORIGINAL title card) 832 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khMCyYCcrlk 1:36 1989 News Coverage (Disneyland, ft. opening of Splash Mountain) 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37wJMQVpf_s 0:15 Honey Nut Cheerios Commercial: Little Red Riding Hood 980 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l331RQ4zRgo 0:17 Butt Juggler 383 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0rPBmaCnzI 0:41 Mickey's Man Friday (Burlap Reissue Titles) 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmgoMxeqy0E 7:48 ZOOG Disney Commercials (01/27/2002) 5.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRauh2w8Mcg 7:27 ZOOG Disney Commercials (01/20/2002) 4.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEtTBrPzuFs 5:38 ZOOG Disney Commercials (02/08/2002) 3.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaIM3-0lfUA 0:31 Quality From Hell: SpongeBob Target Commercial (2001) 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfRr5zFKWo 0:54 Various Cartoon Network Credits Voiceovers (late 90s) 3.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l14fSKS9XS4 1:27 You Can't Do That on Television (Intro/Credits) (1984) 1.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axhCVTV1xLM 0:26 Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash Screenbug (Dunces and Dragons) 3.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5thk8eGNiHM 1:11:25 Tape Roulette #1 2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_55mvj8mmU 23:49 Nick Jr. Commercials (03/25/2002) 19K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ekPHIOmjsI 0:31 The Wild Thornberrys Promo "Animal Names" (2002) 1.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayRCj4QGZPQ 0:15 WETA Kids ID: Trashin' the Camp (late 2000s) 3.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-XkmwpMeCI 0:12 Irony 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3omydLgKgfs 0:17 mov police clip 579 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wexd_KMIHSg 0:25 Frolicking Fish splice 760 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqnZK-soDiQ 1:38:32 Toon Disney Commercials (05/01/2004) 29K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SJ0tKSUKDA 0:31 Teacher's Pet "Scott's Honor" (Credits) 2.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRSgk-pWczE 0:11 Toon Disney Bumpers: House of Mouse (2002-2004) 5.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5AyAlaaatw 0:05 DERE SHE IS 2.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O5_M5Oq-qA 25:03 ZOOG Disney Commercials (03/01/2002) 11K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Eq_6Oz0fSg 0:25 Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Poor Bubbles) 2.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2JTV-i7Zh0 Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Butter the Balloonatic / Gizmotronictron Raffle) 4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSgkZvwfzhA Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Goodbye Lake Hoohaw) 3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwPuGIyP6i8 Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (The Ice Moose) 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kgn3E8V68U Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Home is Where the Home Is) 2.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW9I3vfOrq8 Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Me and My Shadow / To Catch a Hiccup) 1.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kolmSoXriJU Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (King of the Beasties / The Rats Who Came to Dinner) 1.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieigEKANAwI Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures) 2.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fah-X6Vhqtk Playhouse Disney Commercials (01/15/2000) 55K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT7iKDZMrBQ Playhouse Disney Commercials (01/29/2001) 108K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ay1yvzcJBYg Walt Disney World Footage (12/20-21/1986) 1.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yINkrweJOp8 Nickelodeon 1998-1999 Oval Logo (The Family Tree Part 1) 3.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSUbkE0Tde8 Nickelodeon Commercials (01/18/1999) 3.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNCO3xOsMn4 I Choose You Pikachu! Plush Toys (2000) 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLBzt0W5dmQ Don't Vote Foghorn! (2000) 814 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cnmrYlpp9o Dexter's Laboratory President's Day 2000 Marathon Promo 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMiC-Pemdzs Chuck E. Cheese Commercial: Cool Mom (2000) 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dFrYI4UYNM Bounce Around Pooh Plushes (2000) 1.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNHSulEbUi0 Mrs. Butterworth Commercial: Talk to Baby (2000) 928 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN2dcWMKMYI Cartoon Network IDs: The Powerpuff Girls 2.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dNbBAbdkLY The Disney Channel Commercials (1984) 3.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVCtpU6RiFM Chef Boyarde Commercial: Sharks (1990) 376 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_KW1MXEpr8 Barbie Commercial: Together We Can Do It (1990) 406 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMevOU4ri_k Quaker Honey Nut Oatmeal (1991) 295 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOZ5Scw6Buw Duracell Commercial: Dance Party (1991) 418 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAusE0_uvy8 Laura and Steve Urkel introduce Step By Step SERIES PREMIERE (TGIF) 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNDg_SfmePs Dominos Pizza Commercial (1991) 2.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBB8Kx9PH1U Full House Commercials (10/15/1991) 998 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G91mywHB1e8 ABC Commercials (10/08/1991) 2.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbWMqDj62Cc Full House Commercials (10/01/1991) 987 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVowmOpA4BQ Full House Commercials (09/17/1991) 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yydgb6WqUt8 Bart Hits Homer With a Chair (FROM ORIGINAL FOX AIRING) 2.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8_Nx8zWlsk Food Network Commercials | LOST!!! | 2004 1.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8m5mRVCLBk ABC TGIF Commercials (11/09/1990) 3.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkqrmE6epCQ ABC TGIF Commercials (11/02/1990) 5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UUMozFOf0I Nickelodeon: New Episode Alert (1997) 1.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orzClpSKyeU WETA ID: Blimp (1997) 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zYkEVDqF3s SNICK Credits Voiceover (KaBlam!) (INCOMPLETE) 1.1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlZ6GPrFWW4 The Hora 1.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBhnpi0n7xw SNICK Commercials (10/04/1997) 7.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jy3J9RIu1w Toon Disney Bumpers: Teamo Supremo (2002-2004) 7.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onyfNQh7csY Mickey Mouse Works Crash Montage 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USH1dsj2Zcs Daisy Visits Minnie title card 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwkpU0i_lXE MouseWorks Titles (No Audience Effects) 104K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QCOKcAZ-UE Secretly, I'm... 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP7A_Zn3AuQ ABC Logo (Mickey Mouse Works 09) 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClxRkeF-W2A ABC Logo (Mickey Mouse Works 17) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR-XxMjFWJ0 ABC Logo (Mickey Mouse Works 16) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgB0hQnSjEE ABC Logo (Mickey Mouse Works 10) 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLOFvmps0ys Cozmic Crunch Commercial (1999) 411 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1oOYSuCilc Toys R Us Commercial: Star Wars Episode I (1999) 351 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOviYEs0y_U One Saturday Morning Commercials (06/12/1999) 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvpkpidr7Kk One Saturday Morning Commercials (06/05/1999) 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPlSz5-UNIY Coming Up Next on Dragon Tales #5 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7pUijcb69Q Coming Up Next on Dragon Tales #4 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeAg8qGKC8E You Gotta Have Pep 551 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WFLENIEpYQ Toon Disney Commercials (06/28/2004) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPjTktzCeGQ Toon Disney Commercials (06/??/2004) 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tjbT5TnssQ Nickelodeon 2004 Splat Logo (SpongeBob 105) 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li6JPnqNHvk Roy Rogers: Secret Decoder Pens (1988) 543 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E267h8Esig Trix Commercial: With Shades! (1988) 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqf5AYvkY6w Slime Time Commercial (1988) 426 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU8PK8CpT94 Nosy Bears Commercial (1988) 334 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekYmdmgPhWU Mr. Potato Head Commercial (1988) 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2R2NdILiIw Froot Loops Commercial: Penguin (1988) 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3vQA65_5Do Cheerios: Shark Island (1988) 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o932cAf3t1U Fresh Prince Hotline (1988) 470 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAPTE7mv7x0 Cringe 548 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18svLIf7ZLw SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric Commercials (03/05/2004) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtK2lLit3lU Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (PB&J Otter 302) 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGDRxosaNOI Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 119) 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw9Q78aRADU Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 107) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FaPrHkc91M My Little Buckaroo song redrawn, but it can't decide if it wants to be color or black and white 632 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mzZI0W3fGc The Daffy Duckaroo titles (Redrawn) 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nqONvLKUCI Porky's Pooch titles (Redrawn) 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWT5vclEPJo Porky's Party titles (Redrawn) 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4dq0YNe8zI Nickelodeon Tiny 2004 Splat Logo (The Fairly OddParents 403) 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRpeeFshOzo Nickelodeon Commercials (09/14/2004) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oWg56QMzmY TeenNick Premiere Party Commercials (09/12/2004) 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrmfy_1D1rY One Saturday Morning Commercials (04/20/2002) 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkCdQjzZg_A One Saturday Morning Commercials (04/06/2002) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9zK7jvDrH4 Toys "R" Us Commercial (Christmas 2003) 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH8sYKxi59g The Popeye Show - Episode 43 Segments 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0NHM0FkSG4 Mighty's Wedlock Whimsy original ending 897 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFnbi1Ff8R0 Nickelodeon Commercials (12/10/2002) 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APtF3UI1JAE Nickelodeon Commercials (09/08/2001) 7.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6SNsRXNzb4 Nickelodeon Commercials (08/31/2001) 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ui1YWykVR8U Nickelodeon Commercials (09/21/2001) 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2-5Bt_ElG4 Cartoon Network Commercials (12/10/1999) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hroXxE4cIpQ Mickey Mouse Works intro (HQ) (English) 60K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRiZZfCYcMQ Starring Donald Duck Montage (Mickey Mouse Works) 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMiMpDWv1L8 One Saturday Morning Commercials (05/29/1999) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyPW8izcyGY One Saturday Morning Commercials (05/22/1999) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0LfKLNt9KE One Saturday Morning Commercials (05/15/1999) 8.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGTtw9XP6Mg One Saturday Morning Commercials (05/08/1999) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVSyaTc7YIo One Saturday Morning Commercials (05/01/1999) 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLNrCpyElTc Disney Channel Commercial Break (08/30/1999) (partial) 5.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F25njdK1L4Y Playhouse Disney Commercial Breaks (07/15/2001) 163K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSofd0gYpsM Steamed Hams but it's a 1996 rerun 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2CxSWAoNR8 MPT KidWorks Commercials (08/07/2001) 118K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APHmvFJtLdA Homer Defined original lines 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qspJUieoR5M Nickelodeon SPLAT! Segments (07/26/2004) 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ulD3gqLeMc Nickelodeon SPLAT! Segments (07/2?/2004) 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azWZOIQoBro Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 204) 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtUe4bshTPE Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 120a) 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoRkKbA1xLs Love is All You Need, but only when they say “Love” 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buVr2ndtKPQ Nickelodeon Commercials (02/24/2003) 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfMQceZcnqs Disney Channel ID: Mischievous Tigger (late 90s) 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7vAdFOXtPc Circle Time Bumper (1998) 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYslgAWY36M Disney Channel ID: Happy Easter From Rabbit (1998) 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DrXCMqJXKw Bear in the Big Blue House Promo: Bear and Tutter (1998) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNrS4yzt6xQ Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 206) 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnS1-L7lyCY Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 205) 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91pTP1G_eCs Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 203) 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud0Vcc4urLw Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 202) 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfavtlCHs-w Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 201) 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cITJqQcFa-E Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 104) 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3oko32NQY8 Rolie Polie Olie Promo: New Series (1998) 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgTTRRz5RHs Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 305) 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODNQGgZ8zZ8 Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 220) 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT-DD78kXDM Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 224) 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sLg86zgEEc Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 214) 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f8pGEmShAY Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 225) 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRZE_hxINik Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 126) 3.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i1wLTtPaZM Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 124) 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuIQ1Y_RpJY Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 123) 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U38S6rXo8ek Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 118) 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMg5h1urUJc Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 117) 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw1TL1boAnQ Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 116) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E0Atg8rctk Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 112) 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbJ8NGM_9Xw Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 109) 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlufvpOU5o4 Disney Channel 1997-2002 Logo (Bear 101) 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9FD2u0Q0ig Playhouse Disney Commercials (04/10/1998) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DVZQE8udX0 Playhouse Disney Commercials (03/18/1998) 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzN1SKmgP_k Playhouse Disney Commercials (10/21/1999) 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeok8_hsYn4 Playhouse Disney Commercials (10/07/1998) 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9Wt0-yX1oM Playhouse Disney Commercials (10/06/1998) 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=um4UPR0nAec Nick Jr. Commercials (03/11/1998) 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WLEShAnGRA Nickelodeon Commercials (03/09/1998) 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihJK5z4qWzY WNET Pinball ID: Cyberchase 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9-MsF3_Y9k SPANISH: McDonald's Commercial: Disney's Animal Kingdom 987 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDPjAZzOIWw FOX Promo: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Premiere (1992) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_P1tvi4PTw SPANISH: Cocoa Frosted Flakes Commercial 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu55Hn_7fqI Nickelodeon Commercials (02/25/1998) 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il4_K9wCDe4 Rocko's Modern Life Promo: Fast Relief (1998) 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MunXKUU8Yw4 I Think Women and Sea Men Don't Mix but it's from the original broadcast 681 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-nx4pEBb58 I Wear Short Shorts! but it's from the original broadcast 718 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6f7PAdXqXN0 Can Your Grandfather Do This? but it's from the original broadcast 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd4aOkjLP7I SpongeBob SquarePants BLANK Split Screen Credits (March 2007) 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy3cfvta7rs Playhouse Disney 2000-2002 Logo (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 301) 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhVCVal7zKk Moschuss21,243 subscribers SUBSCRIBE China-Gadgets.de63,510 subscribers SUBSCRIBE mobile-reviews50,176 subscribers SUBSCRIBE The Nitpicker102,184 subscribers SUBSCRIBE techloupe55,405 subscribers SUBSCRIBE The Geek Freaks22,484 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Lemmy's Tech-Kiste14,592 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Cinemassacre2,956,561 subscribers SUBSCRIBE =Daniel Juravsky wickEr10390,332 subscribers= SUBSCRIBE Tery286,831 subscribers SUBSCRIBE BLACKACE16,064 subscribers SUBSCRIBE HowDoIPlayGT229,510 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Really RS11,618 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Moschuss21,243 subscribers SUBSCRIBE China-Gadgets.de63,510 subscribers SUBSCRIBE mobile-reviews50,176 subscribers SUBSCRIBE The Nitpicker102,184 subscribers SUBSCRIBE techloupe55,405 subscribers SUBSCRIBE The Geek Freaks22,484 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Lemmy's Tech-Kiste14,592 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Cinemassacre2,956,561 subscribers SUBSCRIBE DolphinJutsu576 subscribers SUBSCRIBE 11,471 subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT 23 All activities =Barney Fanatic= 540 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Help us reach 1.000 Subscriber HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS CHANNELS ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-2Lp5-_vUM 51:10 Barney's Once Upon A Dino Tale (2008) 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNxhwyyQbmY 56:20 Barney: Let's Go to the Fire House (2007) 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8Yw2YMsKag 45:33 Barney Songs From the Park (2003) 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhHxIWe0_5c 58:04 Barney: I Love My Friends (2012) 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYZZEHRZHWo 25:03 Barney & Friends: Play Ball! (Season 4, Episode 10) (International Version) 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiSziH5qMyU 24:53 Barney & Friends: Tree-Mendous Trees (Season 4, Episode 14) (International Version) 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jnn54Q30-U 26:51 Barney & Friends: A Sunny, Snowy Day (Season 6, Episode 5) 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfTZ4k_t9qQ 25:29 Barney & Friends: Stick with Imagination! (Season 6, Episode 1) (International Version) 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAC1BbEzDWU 58:45 Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCxZcJ2iWVY 25:18 Barney & Friendd: A Bird Of a Different Feather - Hawaii (Season 13, Episode 8) 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqspT9iDPZ8 1:26:43 Barney: Dinos In the Park (2016) 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svFnwvaB6XI 56:00 Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! (2007) 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9X4kSuuS3A 43:47 Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1992) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxDBEDsro6E 54:33 More Barney Songs (1999) 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AD8Ol3-ILno 40:24 Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad (2003) 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2lCdd4D6hQ 25:33 Barney & Friends: It's Your Birthday, Barney! (Season 8, Episode 18) 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gXk4ht-l7g 26:31 Barney & Friends: Welcome, Cousin Riff/Special Skills (Season 10, Episode 1) 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wrjfq656-M 26:28 Barney & Friends: The Magic Caboose/BJ the Great (Season 11, Episode 18) 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15mTWe9lex0 26:25 Barney & Friends: Riff's Musical Zoo/The Princess and the Frog (Season 11, Episode 20) 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTZ_ItCanRI 13:42 Barney & Friends: Little Red Rockin' Hood (Season 11, Episode 4A) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmkOEuqEq28 13:39 Barney & Friends: Beethoven's Hear! (Season 11, Episode 12B) 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldtpZ8JqJ8Y 13:41 Barney & Friends: Counting (Season 10, Episode 8A) 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqhGL0abARI 13:45 Barney & Friends: Days of the Week (Season 10, Episode 14A) 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVneAToyf-Y 25:34 Barney & Friends: Sharing is Caring! (Season 8, Episode 3) 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NH3kE3iRcGk 51:23 Barney Songs (VHS Version) (1995) 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yT8OCrH5lg 26:41 Barney & Friends: Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure (Season 12, Episode 1) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfCqubevHlQ 26:34 Barney & Friends: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure (Season 12, Episode 5) 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4C20H24nv0 25:34 Barney & Friends: A Perfectley Purple Day (Season 8, Episode 7) 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFun4f5Kwhw 25:31 Barney & Friends: Once Upon A Fairy Tale (Season 7, Episode 5) 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLiPQkgpHA 26:33 Barney & Friends: The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure (Season 12, Episode 10_ 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjsn-SC-tuA 25:17 Barney & Friends: Bienvenido, Barney - Mexico (Season 13, Episode 1) 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATgb6q7A3Rs 25:27 Barney & Friends: Squares, Squares Everywhere (Season 8, Episode 15) 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Xvm0gBZ3l4 25:30 Barney & Friends: It's Showtime! (Season 8, Episode 19) 7.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jAvWxSV-rw 25:19 Barney & Friends: Venice, Anyone? - Italy (Season 13, Episode 4) 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH2R_UYHxVg 25:04 Barney & Friends: iAhora Mismo! - Spain (Season 13, Episode 3) 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HJSJzf8ziw 25:12 Barney & Friends: Sweeter Than Candy - Greece (Season 13, Episode 5) 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-RN4SoO64E 25:14 Barney & Friends: The Good Egg - Kenya (Season 13, Episode 7) 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cieAXDkWRr8 25:16 Barney & Friends: Up, Down and Around! (Season 7, Episode 2) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F68tyCyp_qQ 47:01 Barney's Talent Show (1995) 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqT2BVFBKls 1:19:06 Barney's Musical Castle Live! (2001) 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf-ayeVCTEY 1:19:40 Barney Live! In New York City (1994) 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vv1Xq89s2J8 30:02 Barney & Friends: A Different Kind of Mystery (Season 4, Episode 11) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELP00URQsI0 30:05 Barney & Friends: Play Ball! (Season 4, Episode 10) [Complete Episode] 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX-qGGGYBc0 53:59 Barney: Celebrating Around the World (2007) 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JInlrPi-7_E 1:03:39 Barney: Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB2eEPdba5s 1:16:00 Play with Barney (2013) 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tee8TaATiOE 54:43 Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=004Lidj_Zpw 50:45 Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) 5.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-e2yPAqVNs 56:23 Barney: A Super-Dee-Duper Day (2014) 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_5nfmdyzx0 32:34 Barney & Friends: The Exercise Circus (UK Version) (Season 2, Episode 11) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xi2xgPFa768 52:38 Story Time with Barney (2014) 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igSE1EkKatA 55:40 Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwbGxCTm2YY 58:26 Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI03aGatA2k 30:04 Barney & Friends: Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Season 4, Episode 18) (International Version) 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daYi-ilyfFE 49:01 Barney In Outer Space (1998) 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqhTptonK0E 27:56 Barney & Friends: A Very Special Delivery! (Season 2, Episode 18) (UK Version) 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO9nOl6ASj4 47:28 Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avyzSkA8Ydg 56:55 Barney: Outdoor Adventure! (1997) 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0X_eD1VPd0 57:37 Barney: I Can Do It! (2011) 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgV0512kyz0 53:39 Barney: Let's Play Outside (2010) 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q523V4PDGwI 57:06 Barney: Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) 8.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfSlYBQJE6o 48:32 Barney: Best Fairy Tales (2005) 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlauvOY6J2I 45:26 Barney: Let the Games Begin & Other Stories (2005) 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFsPDv0ZGxk 26:39 Barney & Friends: Splish! Splash! (Season 7, Episode 19) 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrv095toud0 25:32 Barney & Friends: Let's Play Games (Season 9, Episode 12) 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqDThCvEq-s 51:37 Barney: Let's Go to the Fair (2006) 7.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYhL5Eo1Efk 51:47 Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F7KL0SCMFY 4:33 Opening & Closing to Sing & Dance with Barney 2002 UK VHS (2003 reprint) 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iq0ElAie2qE 4:07 Opening & Closing to Barney: Let's Play School! 2002 UK VHS 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrF3oLkvDHk 30:53 Barney & Friends: Red, Blue and Circles Too! (Season 2, Episode 4) [UK Version] 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3ezJ2AWW2s 25:18 Barney & Friends: It's A Happy Day! (Season 7, Episode 17) 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDIXe5OVsds 31:16 Barney & Friends: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (Season 1, Episode 7) [UK Version] 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6J42KclFNw 1:04:18 Barney: Please & Thank You (2009) 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOaQxEhILSM 1:05:28 Barney: Let's Go to the Moon (2013) 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBhejdOpswo 26:20 Barney & Friends: Dancing/Singing (Season 10, Episode 18) 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4UDVuh42X0 29:56 Barney & Friends: A Picture of Health (Season 4, Episode 9) 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FebsjryfF0o 29:59 Barney & Friends: It's Tradition (Season 4, Episode 8) [Complete Episode] 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywmxU2FRGJI 34:08 Barney & Friends: On the Move (Season 3, Episode 8) [UK Version] 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVo5yDD_ISY 30:01 Barney & Friends: Let's Build Together (Season 4, Episode 7) [Complete Episode] 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Piu3OHk64g 14:02 Barney & Friends: Winter (Alternative Version) 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yz8XD6qj-g 13:42 Barney & Friends: Butterflies (Alternative Version) 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TufD8H1w4bQ 28:00 Barney & Friends: Red, Yellow and Blue! (Season 7, Episode 7) 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNCvZb6NrwU 29:56 Barney & Friends: Let's Eat (Season 4, Episode 13) 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxSxFE0Pnbw 36:02 Barney & The Backyard Gang: Rock with Barney (Episode 8) (1991) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cAefV8l63A 1:05:27 Barney: Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOM7xT3we4I 29:56 Barney & Friends: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (Season 4, Episode 6) 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGZ301P3QBo 25:22 Barney & Friends: The Alphabet Zoo (Season 2, Episode 16) [UK Version] 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV51Ek6zTt4 15:18 Barney & Friends: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (UK Version) 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wJdMT9Fcyc 30:04 Barney & Friends: Going On A Bear Hunt (Season 4, Episode 12) 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARy1k97TfhQ 54:44 Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpTUvtUbiac 50:57 Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2008) 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUZcZFot8Z4 58:21 Barney: Round and Round We Go (2002) 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2rbROttCS0 35:57 Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) 44K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X6x0SIHGMw 26:50 Barney & Friends: Play Piano with Me! (Season 8, Episode 9) 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H30fAB0BSZQ 58:52 Barney's Beach Party (2002) 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSNi8KtHX0A 46:35 Barney Songs (DVD Version) (1995/2006) 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUwncf7jQk0 58:26 Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNeqcgb4Awc 13:19 Sing & Dance with Barney & Friends [DVD Sampler (2007)] 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2E58Mu9PsvQ 56:03 Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) 78K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8WfRQ0QZnQ 59:25 Barney's Christmas Star (2002) 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0hgpgJyk7A 2:04:00 Barney: Playground Fun (2017) 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_azCpJjihjw 1:04:30 Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014) 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z3fuIKBssU 26:24 Barney & Friends: The Wind and the Sun/The Nature of Things (Season 11, Episode 5) 2.2K views2 years ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-phDQas8bm0&list=PLsdKD4U8nSABNIn3wH14HyS-afFNgvzKT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxOZ8ljbQo8 1:18:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cjf7HS7nG9w 50:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m77u7SPdPfk 44:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnfUShJtypQ 44:34 Barney: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) justimaginebarney • 12M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lPC0_1FJ_Q 1:05:01 Barney: Once Upon A Time (1996) (UK Version) Emmanuel Lauder • 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycKcQwGxg2A 57:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTA-gsBFv1Y 28:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60KHEVOn36s 1:04:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byqLIafJmQI 37:21 9 Barney and Friends 59:49 Barney Can You Sing That Song 2005 DGBarneyFanatic • 293K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOI__np3_Dw 1:05:46 Barney Land of Make Believe (2005 Version) BarneyIn2014 • 306K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3Uk4YQ_Rh8 52:17 Barney Just Imagine (2005 Version) BarneyIn2014 • 553K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo_K38WRyNM 1:17:52 Barney: Let's Go to the Farm (2005) Emmanuel Lauder • 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnZMpE782HU 41:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CndNfJK5CL0 49:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzXhYZttpfc 43:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfiqi2n1xRg 1:12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6cYD3PDcUU 45:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWOrlI_kvFg 14:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iL3ujq_cx58 48:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmzVLXmsiYU 1:58 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPKqGwczzzQ 1:45:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pSTNQW9fA4&list=PLtmiV-7FEGP0DhV_xgso3EqXAPOze_P6L 43 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3iDYSd5EZM 34:27 Related https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swJHZbrAP6c 2:05:41 Related https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se5XcrG4S8s 43:51 Related Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aQViv2ADn4 2:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_aRasFYlpM&list=PLQtrxwOCNCnXQwBVyleoI-ELVqwNWs7Sn 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyoDeXtbzwA 2:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJVDKIf1rhs 30:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_aRasFYlpM&list=PL7HkU0g_K-midlCMK-NuZVB8dBpnSUBBr 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pksXceM4UWE 3:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ADHU1uAdx0 2:29 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j9Cm7SGvSA 2:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myesOO2cMSI 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05JQmKt67Eg 3:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylvQoDGPs-E&list=PLCgkjJWPpfVcKrM_X52MBzkejK9a9UPKm 11 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gh-AzhOXPE 22:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiXrxeoIJ0c&list=PLe0bUWj6hWn7X0qXvzspmVMHvVWns9i2O 33 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38RtVUUphAE 1:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGZokk2hyRY 2:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1WDlG97vZc 0:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0VgYgT4x_U 1:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMnaX_F_tjY 2:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQEbcoVyWUo&list=PLhTK8EPAGy69a4ZBM9YamTNM7ptaQaHtS 8 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvshc36Ytb0 0:25 Barney: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS Diego Hernandez-Romero VHS Openings And Closing • No views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5WBPwtcegM 0:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgzAbAPN4HA 56:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rqnqK9Is5U 3:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SQQffflajI&list=PLsAIn2V7F0PmJFWMJleMx1obXsAo4RQXR 16 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_n0IUNxqSg 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3Uk4YQ_Rh8&list=PL-f318wodCYaB6iGq6fURir1k4Ijz-H5S 10 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4m8GCk2uy0 59:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFQ7yP5FF9g 1:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7MDq6rdL_c 2:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HukXlYGNnqs 0:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T41sK62TTCs 0:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_tx-Ly8TQk 1:13:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9a5vWyGWZEM 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW5qKYfqALE 1:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPhIzpf4M1M 0:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hn1GGpLdX2g 1:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GjewbyUm1c 10:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3Ba-cYZAoM 3:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw5wEjEfQCs 0:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cpk_qHQipxw 10:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQsFvnOgjqE&list=PLODyPgpLjWReSzhxLr7STkPgTRMR0hi9o 13 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnaRXNowsfA 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm-IGOaHnkw 0:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQEbcoVyWUo&list=PLhTK8EPAGy6-xhFgd6-O1su5l0zOr8FU5 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6coIcgdgF5U 1:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3DlwfoW-mE 3:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsZSTW5H-S8 0:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yarcAyqzkfQ 2:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU_m5gPrhfM 1:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asauzSxw7E8 4:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM_hEyowqe0 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD4bMT0RUSo 1:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmpMO2dJQ6Q 13:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHkjoj9LEUg 0:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ8aJsMTQTo 9:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5L_nIvleog 1:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dk7TW32_fo8 9:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFLPNaSFRlU 0:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqX7kCRAP7w 3:15 Previews from Barney: Can You Sing that Song? 2005 DVD Daniel • 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSbGuoOoh-o 1:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_9eR7UaJp4&list=PL6szZQayLzmua-h62fQu0hUSmb0P3aNq9 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NovNk2Buy34 14:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H3NWIHhlO4 9:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BiL2Hu7p8o 5:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHqNNlR4jv8 2:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7frYFzjSis 2:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLtsptcNibU 6:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZSpp2lK3fY 10:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7QP_MphMks 1:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXMSHIEXj2Q 1:00:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdZNtZqe_Ds 2:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPBQ1IuQrP4&list=PLVfqQXg6nRldNz8_MfN_YNT1PVWRIWnPE 8 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D0Q0SD5lo8 2:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll98MWCvNaA&list=PLIiM35miJYeY-qoBjwwS-gXpkJSGnuCqj 35 dg barney Devie Smith *Opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2000 DVD2:51 *Opening to Thomas & Friends Curious Cargo 2012 DVD5:22 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X-bMnYkGbg 10:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqb5xHILvmM 2:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGti8OeJJMw 2:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUWwwsMtriM 2:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRw7z_SMQMo 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNMdJX8hZvE 1:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SQQffflajI&list=PLsAIn2V7F0PkuSmzQL4WKRlehxILEhqYz 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLFUxoSLkUc 5:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB5GwnHFm8M 6:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4Bk1Pv9nJI 1:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnkSayr04Ao 4:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vbmrDKPN5Q 14:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpFRQ6M44LQ 1:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ut4KBfVgXc 15:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_EkcODo-N8 9:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERhw_D-yfJo 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x6EDe_fKdM 6:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYoQexXOA_A 15:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8lbK0ZT_34 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cq4LOwtYjwM 0:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aU9lD26tgbk 0:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvUcQ-TG-7s 3:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG0CFyTeD-o 3:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8dHDiKdJIs 11:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aUGLJicck8 2:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJV5671D3Wg 2:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sjSCqGPOb8 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ryMw4o8yG0&list=PLCj8Yov-0B8x3ltmRjgflbIA9kmiVQOUX 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/user/StrawberryBarney SUBSCRIBE 597 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GKfrKcn6uI 2:36 Barney: Just Imagine 2005 DVD Menu Walkthrough Dzu Duong • 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFEzrs4zv9s 2:32 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFWQiKIDZKk 9:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLWT9FI7ffU 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRwrg0db_zY&list=PLkwOJ3euDeNF0MOxO7nKSfXegoWyeLsoc 11 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmJOQZLpIa8 1:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJfdZOm5J3k 8:48 Closing to Barney Just Imagine 2005 VHS James Norton • 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kiRzXtXdu4&list=PLmiCyTuf4DRWT3Epx9-l0PwibV44X8br_ 12 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2NBUfKBQkk 2:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0js_xFe2lOo 9:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gLht6MiQqY 14:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7thAALj5Nc 2:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8x65x5xBNE 1:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBUZr9Nef-4 0:15 Barney Home Video/Hit Entertainment 2005 Elijah-david Lee • No views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGVarQiKDwE 1:12 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hr5u6Uv2Dn4 13:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAykTcNRHP0 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXp-g1VRZ-E 4:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTiwBGgw27w&list=PLel5tQ0eWdAUNB3TU6hw4cE1Z026spKRh 27 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9ciwEShqJ0 1:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT0t6bt_NL8 9:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YXYOU73_NU 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yTXBR7V1io 2:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3iYBTqhbm0 10:09 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnrM4b-Rqtg 9:21 Closing to Barney: The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS (Better Version) connor cosgrove • 23K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETq5gzXCXr8 5:55 Opening to Barney Everyone Is Special 2005 DVD dg Disney & Barney • 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWWWq451wCE 9:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ9KYhhYMcU 7:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2bIF08Zo5M 23:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi0fsR3wQoI 35:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZczcOpJVT8 1:09 Opening To Barney's Great Adventure 2005 VCD (Thai Copy) Poim Tyanmy • 9.7K views1 year ago Intro Scenes - Disc Info - Warning (1999-2006 VHS) - MVD Company Limted Logo (2008-2016) - EVS Entertainment Logo ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPhy09iODLo 6:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gg_1Qr9__8 15:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgm0iKsxDZM 1:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JL0yRCZ82yk 2:59 Barney Song: Rock N' Roll Star (2005) Diego Hernandez-Romero 2000’s For Kids • 5.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ppy_XK0d7aA 0:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4T3PizQ8s0w 11:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq734_nZ7Eo 1:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCC7HKiF_f8 2:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuCsOhfbOpI&list=PLhTK8EPAGy68JDz4Xdq_ItIK6tWxXndmq 8 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqZ1vO6bRLU 4:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCMTuis9W94 12:23 Closing To Barney: The Land Of Make Believe 2005 VHS Diego Hernandez-Romero VHS Openings And Closing • 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFE8XZT3COU 10:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOEd7qNFE4s 5:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj6etuzTWlQ 0:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MahBdCEzUXs 2:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzWvRhq7Vs4 12:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO9zNowO-QE&list=PLsAIn2V7F0PlKkNu9xp-Xt47mqupJsnBW 10 Closing To Barney’s Birthday 2005 VHS Heather Lindgren *Closing To Barney's Birthday 1993 VHS2:11 *Barney's Everyone is Special0:52 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB7AhccVTAw 49:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be8bK0s_QaI 7:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__4CDAz8xgc&list=PLsAIn2V7F0PnYdQN4SZ8VEuw8rkmcS_jz 17 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi2PSWqnR8g 7:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3O2AU-BbtFI 5:17 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sz-9CsIBqWA 2:41 Discovery Kids Latinoamérica - Créditos Save-Ums! + Enseguida + Intro Barney - Febrero 2005 Mini Goose • 48K views7 months ago VHS grabado en febrero 2005. Esta fue la programación transmitida por el canal de lunes a viernes desde diciembre 2004 hasta ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLlX6u-ENR4&list=PL58_OfUqncBRHOkYNL4RpAk33BpovgG4U 6 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xec30Ulb4p0 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHBuA10NbZ4 2:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDnK6PCOEnQ&list=PLo90nsbB7tFk2QDX0oLYLYb6ppAAGvrsx 11 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vVe_dpCc84&list=PLsAIn2V7F0PlgfVoJoka5PuZUI4Ybrvs6 10 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQ2cW776VeM 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDbWOrZvt24 1:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kR81R4Oqns 1:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DplqIYSllw 2:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnVzsG3HEuI 14:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaYyNULL6Rk 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZDFofjffo4 26:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8hn56gnpAk 2:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RT2jycpHt3M 14:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivSG98x1beE 1:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7EWj0lpN3Y 3:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkfXbje45cA 3:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtPILXVpPjw 2:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1miPhfSIt8 2:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdaDxxxBzho 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_brK7kRIfo 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0arXAEs7lw 4:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD6sK11loeg 7:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYjNmzPUeb8&list=PLTInC6MRMLD2NT3BWjrgY95CdXDCTSP_q 6 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ 3:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sCn1hNoEOI 1:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iz9Z4Ig7rw 3:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNVmPrQebx0 5:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMgOiy1cH4A 3:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwokLwpj-4o 1:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmuRPDDbhpE 0:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkd_xghuuzg 3:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFnYvzSEIIQ 1:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SQQffflajI&list=PLsAIn2V7F0PmMxk6UsPqWVPZChe2929gi 11 Closing To Barney: We Wish You A Merry Christmas 2005 VHS Heather Lindgren *Barney's Everyone is Special0:52 *The Wiggles _Sail Around the World1:20 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XusZe4HyHSc 17:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPUndk2omv0 3:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GT-TA4TSFks 2:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ythDKv5R28M 5:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sh1ZeWhAtRI 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiEW7OsRLLY 0:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY7A4gZ1GVY 5:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh-7VopOrdk 3:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnI3HBOqSAk 2:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKez76tQDPY 2:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ux9JmkqyFvM 0:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFjLX33Nvy0 25:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YqCn493GXA 0:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vvZelpCeFk 0:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBib2Z3X6fY 26:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPSDnGMzIdo 3:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2DsINlUFxk 50:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1xmQy1-3-k 3:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suO-X1YtLfw 9:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY8SNyb_xTc 2:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Fp5iRZje9c 0:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oru4EoAY-Y 6:58 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPFvo_gFkNA 1:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J31goi_xTw 1:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEbie-h5m1o 1:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C54LB6uibig 5:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itZ1p-OByw4 2:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUOAnS-XWgA 3:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x56l9_TYDzY 0:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVk6XjOGORc 0:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft4amvPdTr8 1:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO4QwZra50s 6:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsPnYaguWVY 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzPoyY1j7gg 2:10:20 Oliver Twist (2005) YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsI79QEBttA&list=PL7bjtvn8pSsYoBe5hXTBnbolCl4-UnMBg 12 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu_q1nMWews 1:32 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pufRcTY2zoY 1:44:25 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1X_A_g2e6AKxDaYbieN5rg SUBSCRIBE 827 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prXYM0s3q68 3:42 Opening & Closing to Arthur: Nerves Of Steal (2005) Brendan Barney • 29K views2 years ago Here's the opening and closing to my Arthur DVD, Nerves of Steal. Enjoy! Opening: 1. FBI Warning Screen 2. Sony Wonder Logo ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuZ8pyPlR9M 4:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk3eV8MJQ0Q 51:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciaEA3QiI7o 2:47 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW3xGZUotMQwuFWLZ3odKQQ SUBSCRIBE 119 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rb2ZRxbXlA 2:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvkj7dWVBGk 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxgcO_kroaE 1:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piLXESrUGLQ 50:35 Barney: Barney's House YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgzyOtDCs_U 2:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i38oClVFfy0 40:32 Barney: Movin' and Groovin' YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBnU3cJ2hMA 3:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyOKfEM4-lA 2:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JBGqavwstU 2:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVt7MsGV234 2:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxL97GrUcdc 0:07 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRoZu99VzxF_AsjYCdvEpgA SUBSCRIBE 123 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=st1660CwPi0 3:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83WTxmkye04 1:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr0SfOO238A 47:31 Barney Imagination Island YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-MXAlnFRbA 9:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45G_C2Df44c 7:50 Opening to Rock With Barney Special Edition 2005 DVD ohtaywhattimeisit • 450 views1 year ago Jul 12 2016. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLPktk5k8Sg&list=PLeiTjBhCfHM0PBLzDn8aH3pKBM0DtiC1e 23 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-4v1_vyjBQ 2:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUSL_GLsJx8 2:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_ks4LlN4hw 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eknr2k6C7I 14:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f99ENV1ABQQ 3:07 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWRUx6qhGUSqy27gzX7t_Kg SUBSCRIBE 5K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLEgTF0Fmhw 31:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emUQ_v87RpI 2:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey71T4jQSqw 0:15 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUDBrgi6cmqCi0AFuN80iLQ SUBSCRIBE 583 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spsmXTV1Stk 2:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6opMNQOHZsg 25:33 BARNEY & FRIENDS S1 • E6 From US$1.99 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nm7tLSEzP2U 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnUDanq0n8&list=PLx3Ilu2Le7NutJwtmfYiFLXq4UuC7MwDd 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLDXgLZmU74 0:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SHFT72XbZc 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YLKhu4fp3k 5:41 https://www.youtube.com/user/RatRacer2005 SUBSCRIBE 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHV0qBudCN0 7:20 Opening to Barney's Colorful World 2005 DVD TheJacobsVideos • 2.9K views1 year ago Here's The Order: 1. "Coming Soon To Theaters" 2. Cars Sneak Peek (With John Lasseter) 3. "Coming Soon To Own On DVD" 4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtP8lUshfUM 3:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Abe4jTdP9g0 7:27 My Barney VHS Collection (My 2 Year Anniversary On YouTube) Diego Hernandez-Romero • 112 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_ja9rRwHR0 11:35 Opening To Barney's Great Adventure The Movie 1998 VHS (2005 Reprint) Nolan Woods • 1.2K views2 years ago Here Is The Opening To Barney's Great Adventure 1998 VHS And Here Are The Order: 1. FBI Warning Screen 2. Polygram Video ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx6VnMrMMGo 2:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTanVcvVBuk 0:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i49YUAQvZ8 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70TeUtjLKU0 0:52 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68e8jf7cUg8 12:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Dzr4tz1NVs 3:11 Van Barneveld wins 1998, 1999, 2003 and 2005 World Championship TheChannelDarts • 126K views7 years ago Raymond van Barneveld wins the Lakeside 4 times.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqNE9yqVUxI 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8Qtft2lAfU 8:50 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E7 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH-5qOUxu54 3:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE3-WBBm4-s 25:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToRE-iW1VlA 2:22 Comparison Video: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000/2005) VHS and DVD Michael Wiggles Fan • 2.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRxkj0efDJE 6:53 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E5 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-VQcpa56s8 54:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASiAZ0XQAIg 0:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ4VOFJzZTc 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-RAVhSRDLs 1:11 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1o9MvTuUI0 2:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8asoPFl1QlM 1:16:58 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzV9QExGFQs 3:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CazmFTtVsvs&list=PLMjfwT8dtUE-82-kdRa0ZfzWE9U0sP68- 3 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa9jRDnw_yw 1:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEG_v2mxrvk 1:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU7yvAOcchs 15:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cFxGv-1eLY 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8qmT9EUkpc&list=PLBfEPznC6Z0y7AaqzjoNDELUAEKlJMQTr 13 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53y2xkEfy10 1:28:02 Barney: Imagine With Barney YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvndGWW5qjmFDGxGQPDYHfA SUBSCRIBE 20K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8qmT9EUkpc&list=PL2wr7SnECjyJj3IAPYw6xtqGIsGXaxdEK 17 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOqTFoQA6x0&list=PLRmhclfJCxKfbDF4hMcK82SmvEDoUEYnH 11 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h3tbeTHzC8 7:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCMXrpoyXek 2:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk6cEIkSjgQ 12:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4WNrvVjiTw 2:04 NOODLE & PALS S1 • E5 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu8yCFul1vQ 10:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFTa1WygqHg 38:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQChHSg0qbQ 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve1Lg-eEG0o 5:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_v7YbFckcXA 28:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNjHnwy2XVQ 2:25:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bskb6UsvJLo 2:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq7vSoUJseQ 1:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psy_2o4hDio 10:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mnM7mV0I4Q 32:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NiZwgEMloQ 57:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjVn98uJXXo 1:05:31 Barney: Let's Go To The Moon YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz2D88XUKlc 54:29 Barney: Everyone Is Special YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3myEwz1EaN0 5:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dincAA7Bs7g 48:40 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCC05DC1lT39aUWXOd8wXCPw SUBSCRIBE 387 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se5XcrG4S8s 43:51 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxSF6wbYTQs 4:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC_k6WvOauQ 5:05 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCb8erHwxJnoT0pkZ2ycvSxQ SUBSCRIBE 545 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkm0JiKtej8 47:41 Barney Be My Valentine YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNMuw28k9uM 2:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_Z5IuXBJDM 3:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc-8SmS4TF0 2:58:17 Barney: Barney's Worldwide Adventure! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/user/kazmisara SUBSCRIBE 51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-faDLdHtd28 0:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xto-39nrkkk 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXsVqoqMLClhigrOuu6VpRA SUBSCRIBE 5.6K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWqNbb2TD58 43:19 Barney: You Can Be Anything! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoNvy5cU0TY 14:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfkmQyvtaEU 51:00 Barney: It's Time for Counting YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvl1OW0mV8M 2:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goDzRdCwAfM 3:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_6qLZMUSCA 51:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVs5MJ6HxnM 1:01:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCIMwwf9Ug0 1:44:49 BABY NURSERY RHYMES COLLECTION BY CHUCHU TV S1 • E20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg9D8cuju5o 0:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GJV6wy1uNA 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=julNii1uI4E 45:49 Barney: Let's Go to the Beach YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROCX2OrrQjc 1:11:26 Barney: I Can Do It YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa7X4jR9zN0&list=PLLLiNSsYimbBbWnV-FVrCSJsftTMiVKmg 11 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmmRlnnvrAg 26:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqm8JlLTjFI 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ocy0D-0jG7c 50:55 Barney: Jungle Friends YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cTX06isaCw 0:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moQL6owxw2U 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dijRu-2Gcsg 0:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2UQcckRjKU 12:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np_wqHbiwsc 2:25 Opening To Barney Songs 2006 DVD ThePreviewsGuy DVDOpenings • 237K views3 years ago Here Is The Opening To Barney Songs 2006 DVD And Here Are The Order: 1.FBI Warning/Interpol Screens 2.HiT Entertainment ... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOdGKZ96czmp9Pi3lws_dEw SUBSCRIBE 2.8K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da8ibansEbQ 5:34 New Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_FxOBfKrX0 1:06:44 Barney: This Is How I Feel YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oFMVIGjd2U 2:27 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=965LZz-NB7o 3:05 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVw5x9NIFGhiAUb5bZ_ljow SUBSCRIBE 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZCTUwPiAxM 1:31 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prYBjGB_pD8 6:34 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipeJl_bQpbo 51:34 Barney: Let's Go To The Doctor YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeHf2Su8UCQ 1:15:59 Barney: Play With Barney YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQqlC-AN2Es 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7h6E96Y3DZo 3:46 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtK8ehSq2WOGwn5diE02DMQ SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I76zK3CwddI 0:18 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8ik9tizr8M 2:33:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7xGo2zosZk 44:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhfYkck5lXs 49:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En5Zz-lFf-0 1:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dks9nXeCG6E 4:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehm8-fa0jHI 0:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqn_kfCGbik 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTXn20NQZgg 5:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ISfs5JZMo0 53:48 Barney: A Counting We Will Go YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UEZtKIRxzM 0:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mB5Hd_q0N_w 2:03 New https://www.youtube.com/user/AndrewsMagicandMore SUBSCRIBE 4.7K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ssi2CQptaE 1:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThWjI7KS4lY 5:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YF3N3eKyfg 1:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbhT-pVZMHk 25:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ra-qSF3xAI 2:59 Barney Doll - Season 7 (2002) Jacquad Johnson • 8.6K views9 months ago All the Title Cards Everywhere from the Seventh Season!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW_vNDRlwRE 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBbznjt8mgc 50:59 Barney: Shake Your Dino Tail! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW2jYcwdepA 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbS8rWIJT6g 2:43:42 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdO5sUERMPo 51:06 Barney's Top 20 Countdown YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-K_rFRaC3k 4:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTrkPtSr6kI 2:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cd3sPh1jgFs 1:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxLWxt0X5uA 2:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLDX1fA7E8c 2:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ1tsDXlQxY 1:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfTtuehz-5E 2:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRz9XRiyg0E 2:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3u8OFWeZzI 13:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILMj1J3SbjM 2:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPhQswXKBjg 4:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysOZPhAGq-s 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJXKkxE1Ri0 7:48 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E1 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXRNVdLXqAc 0:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUffc2TE4tI 22:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TOdmX_4t80 7:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsgT8HaU0_I 8:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJIKdW82bAI 0:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgWx4N9-HH8 53:41 Barney: Let's Play Outside YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FqyBInetmg 11:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_w5VoX9hCg 1:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb5nO2rbhjA 14:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYclRqo06R8 5:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXrEqlab5z0 1:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni0ZGnJC3rM 2:04:06 Barney: Playground Fun YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aX-aCqayQCo 4:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw3sw18qtyI 17:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoPQNZYIxGs 1:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq_P-ih8pic 3:25 https://www.youtube.com/user/wrfreed SUBSCRIBE 130 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_PUzHV5Jys 0:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqMu4QmrFMo 3:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vR472ZMli2M 7:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWOrlI_kvFg&list=PLfdD0CaDGj2nW1kZ1QDn60lSxL0im3le9 3 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZNVyEZCAgg 1:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVxX_wNNBrc 2:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLHEwVapsNw 9:52 REACT GAMING S5 • E47 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i78jgs9sq0Q 9:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNx5uP_eeYE 52:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhUCien5J58 0:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teivE47Nazo 0:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcxjODRQNrw 2:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkqZmEG42vU 2:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=938KT0_qb3w 4:16 New https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc6GWq3819odY99rWbvdMgA SUBSCRIBE 688 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF-cuARz4z8 4:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYqtClTbfNI 5:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wr74z3raI20 7:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFxfBQPRZwc 22:08 HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER S0B1 • E9 $ Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaM-Z-Vg2LM 9:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fzOlI7bHa8 6:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruyL_IwYAog 3:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtiukrK_eYk 17:19 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjBmtPxQ61E 2:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYai_uo9_yw 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz0RtGU_a5k 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5WV4cK72DhSWxyjHBLpZKw SUBSCRIBE 1K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llTkDgCEG-g 40:15 Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX80hkFtv60 19:20 New https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdBQZ0VrEl381212Ai7Um5w SUBSCRIBE 57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcWq_1d5fyo 7:16 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLiO4Gxlp3A7PM4aI-tykYQ SUBSCRIBE 94 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVtGLL9qXME 1:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtgE3sSdH5g 1:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6bEs3dxjPg 4:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b78UsISMtQ 3:03 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZvOUkShJn4 0:31 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYL8l-okT-c 1:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfaQ_Ii0Nf0 25:46 BARNEY & FRIENDS S1 • E1 From US$1.99 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dct02-4BD6o 28:48 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPHA99RnlkmegbHCMmkmrCw SUBSCRIBE 158 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHBFkhYUSFM 1:00:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQbEUQENYQM 1:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dybobpVxOkM 1:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdUSV_moizY 1:16 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipcJ_6-aItM 2:52 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faqWNKwyCkc 1:18:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75hjWK9fM1M 52:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvvRxiX24-0 37:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udsvbtkiB60 47:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBLJVOeteoc 49:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya4yyg9XiI4 1:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoEKTKKoVrY 34:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeO3OnHaSZM 1:12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlOq-_gcPdQ 24:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u9aNuTPRoA 3:38 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm32iaGesPA 57:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epgXuMB1sF8 4:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCCE6EllSsE 1:49:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSuuP5s_N4A 3:03 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S28lnlVTO4Q 1:18:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBmasuLDrZA 11:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA190ZLvLaY&list=PLs1gzSOshsUHtjPCG0Nv3fV2zQ00SI2MG 111 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tG35R8F2j8k 4:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aiSznCMowE 4:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_2zVFoD55g 0:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPIhR135TsQ 6:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wZbRDZnmIs 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebglovArhzM 17:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BElqXjOG5Gk 28:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_fIT8Temf8 50:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1UQWUIhV3w 26:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMIXkR5F9j4 49:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oni-12oaDk 3:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1-oP4r7XJc 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLTUnUvAnZw 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg9W8bFpTeM 5:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZkBge-yqHY 26:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpFPm9DWcIk 3:38 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZyuiLdu0-U 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDpwNoPyTTk 35:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_NpxTWbovE 6:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE4rxGtIgZs 1:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edyl45UbNis 11:23 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVNx-edJXURI0pQT7KvqrPw SUBSCRIBE 66 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNmKhlw4TAw 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jxwz2jUvFQ 0:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RhVvgAgcXg 2:16:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO8l_iCQfjI 0:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHc8YS_RTu8 6:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHw1P0OO6OY 3:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_FWvykSnSU 5:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N19DTRf8nI 56:22 Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmbRplfbzjs 1:17:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M93ZGZ1EOh0 9:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jx6HaIUiJI 23:40 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAzebcaIIRU 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCoWCkFn8K0 6:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x1H1FBlD00 1:10:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QndxmRdwAgo 51:08 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJThvkFIgSM 51:07 Barney Once Upon A Dino Tale YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6vhncHRDLg 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otna9Pe3jWg 3:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KukA8tNNvE 1:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOr1IzkxNTk 3:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QKUbPbP7j0 0:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6m6RlQhzCvo 5:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpdUyOaUXSc 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsCEhDGwgnY 2:03:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TH-O9dINhE 1:02:26 Barney: Furry Friends YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVAljWEL-V8 48:25 Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78Lhj72LFqc 49:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWBLIKMOUAs 1:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vVe_dpCc84 2:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0AbjIpj8QU 36:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4Tdwa7zyjQ 5:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8UhGmMKunA 9:07 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow6lp6dK9uI 0:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9z1nTwP2n0w 22:32 COBRA KAI S1 • E3 Premium 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bhG5Y6iP-o 10:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQP-etYU1ps 3:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gry3muXGl1M 23:38 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRAaKxYor1o 1:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr2h4Tm0Tt4 0:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sBiLUpu7V8 0:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8Yw2YMsKag 45:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igSE1EkKatA 55:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aR_T2Kupigc 47:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXSgLsLFLaA 2:27 New No more results Season 12 (2008) 12th LilMike Jones *Barney & Friends: Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure (Season 12, Episode 1)36:01 *Barney Full Episode: The Misbegotten Moon Space Adventure26:23 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwS7vUjQV5Y 1:04:11 The Best Of Barney BarneyBarney 10 • 613K views3 years ago Barney & Friends is an American children's television series aimed at children from ages 1 to 8. By one click your kids can have ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hje3TOgwZJo 57:06 Barney Hi! I m Riff! 2008 DGBarneyFanatic • 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CEOZMSvafs 1:09:00 Barney: Top 20 Countdown (2008) Emmanuel Lauder • 130K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d4U9w_R3N4 1:09:04 Barney's Once Upon A Dino-Tale (2008) Emmanuel Lauder • 44K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPfo3_ZhHMY 1:15:12 Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) Emmanuel Lauder • 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DegAjq8gts 34:22 Barney & Friends : Splish! Splash! (Season 7, Episode 19) Emmanuel Lauder • 105K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSiL6mDoyGE 2:56:46 Barney: Top 20 Countdown (2008) Megan Goodwin • 505 views1 year ago Copyright 2008-2017 Lyons Groups plc and HiT Entertainment plc. This is for sound number 13 The Rainbow Song Credits.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbzo9rIgzaw 1:01 Barney At Home With Animals Long Credits (Battybarney 2008 Upload Oct 2008) Daniel Juravsky • 1.1K views3 years ago The Mobile Video! Will Upload Barney & Friends - Oh, What A Day! Credits (Battybarney Has the Completing Episode), Barney ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6uy_wsWBto 1:34 Barney's Animal ABC's Credits (2008) BarneyIn2014 • 207K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6AHi4TBPzs 0:59 I Love You Song - Barney gleann4305 • 57K views11 years ago Barney's I Love You song uploaded by christian. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPTOI7T0EnQ&list=PLNXgoNmRaypePJqo-_jqnSl2czEKwf9hy 24 Barney 20 Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2008) Barney - Time For Counting Richard A. Straub *20 aniversario Barney1:17:00 *Barney - El top 20 de Barney49:43 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FY9TNKsfq8 1:33:05 Barney's Once Upon A Dino Tale (2008) Lori Conners • 22K views2 years ago Songs: If You Imagine Once Upon a Time Topsy Turvy Tea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) Opening to Barney: The Best of Barney 2008 DVD SpongeBob And Angry Birds Fan 2000 • 4.7K views2 years ago Here's the opening to Barney: The Best of Barney 2008 DVD. Enjoy! No copyright infringement intended! NOPE! I'M NEVER ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpg4lyHCIMw 47:52 BARNEY vamonos de vacaciones ver man • 471K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yG4X7ECTzg 2:31 Menu Walkthrough To Barney’s Super Singing Circus 2008 DVD iNhAlF sTuDiOs • 1.4K views5 months ago Also the title card to this Walkthrough was inspired by BarneyBYGFriends85 Check out my deviantart: ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEJw5kIXXJM&list=PLiji1rPo4XiFNbN0LdrKKIXdhV1OdtbAX 43 Michael Jackson And Barney Top 20 Countdown 2008 Luigi Aguirre Macher *Barney Songs Custom Theme0:55 *Michael Jackson - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Extended 12' Mix) [Audio HQ HD]6:32 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEexHpsZS68 1:02 Barney & Friends - At Home With Animals Long Credits (Battybarney 2008 Upload Oct 2008) The Mobile Video 1 • 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=db5GbplpHEY 0:26 The Best of Barney (2008) Goodbye Scenes (For Colleen Ford) stacey Langston • 6.7K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpC3tcsUvh0 1:08 Barney’s Lights! Camera! Action! A Movie Adventure (2008) BJ Baby Bop & Ruff UC7nMR-I0gMxXhOBF2bEW3GQ • 2 views1 week ago Original Release September 19, 2008 On Jacob Mills.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASiAZ0XQAIg 0:57 ♥♥Barney the purple dinosaur "i love you"♥♥ cameronalexanderjack • 465K views10 years ago Barney the purple dinosaur "i love you" awwwwwwwwwwww.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eAXrY5w_OI 54:00 BARNEY THE LAND OF MAKE BELIEVE ver man • 1.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/user/HITBarney Barney 399,880 subscribers•429 videos Welcome to Barney and Friends' home on YouTube, where you can find the video clips and full episodes! In the world of Barney, ... SUBSCRIBE 399K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg4R6xrUOKU 2:03 How to unlock the Barney Bunch in MLB Power Pros 2008 GWizard777 • 1K views8 years ago My first Drew Pickles video. enjoy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YAzkZmxb2c 1:26 Barney and The Backyard Gang on Noggin (February 9, 2008/RARE) RabbitFilmMaker • 1.7K views3 months ago Requested by Brandon Hoski Productions Inc. Sony Vegas VHS effect and tutorial: https://youtu.be/8Y0FA4eZkZE AVISynth: ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NR77V9HfZY 49:43 Barney - El top 20 de Barney MARY ACUÑA RIVERA • 149K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4chr5JQBAA 0:32 BARNEY SNOWBOARDING TUROA 2008 johnfeary • 279 views10 years ago barney snowboarding a big drop at turoa mt ruapehu 2008 new zealand.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zwY89hDmug 0:16 Barney Birthday Party - Manila 2008 r35w37 • 1.9K views10 years ago Barney Birthday Party - Manila 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I47xBvtBf4 1:06 Barney Cannon's 2008 Tractor Ride - Saturday Late Afternoon kckorner1 • 49 views9 years ago Tractor Ride - Jefferson, Texas.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YenTgqVj9I 1:54 Andy and Barney Explain A Cappella David Endres • 214K views11 years ago The Andy Griffith Show where Barney Explains How to sing A Capella.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5CHfLP71T4 2:15 Barney's 5 Senses Song apuleuis • 724K views10 years ago I made this video for an EFL class and though I'd share. It's a catchy song. It is the original video but I added lyrics on the screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPj8dheiAWI 2:30 Barney Cannon's 2008 Tractor Ride - Sunday kckorner1 • 164 views9 years ago Tractor Ride (Hall Road, Hwy 49, Lodi area)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC-N0Ly9t3o 1:41:58 Barney: Celebrating Around the World (2007) Lori Conners • 55K views2 years ago Songs: It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! I Just Can't Wait Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Won't You Imagine with Me Adventuring Around the ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLeOcE2DO10 6:02 TAYLOR V BARNEY 2008 premier league pt 3 of 6 samm11880 • 235 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7qqCpJ4E4w 6:02 TAYLOR V BARNEY 2008 premier league pt 4 of 6 samm11880 • 174 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MbjAMwjrbk 4:13 Barney I Love You Bereankjvuk123 • 292K views10 years ago Barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9vZHO-wlL4 0:16 Barney & Friends Bumper (Treehouse TV) -2008 Bultum2000 • 12K views1 year ago Original Uploader: Alex Donough.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bijtBkKQwY8 6:39 Bill O'Reilly vs Barney Frank tolme22 • 305K views10 years ago Barney Frank to Bill O'Reilly: "Your stupidity gets in the way of rational discussion"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMFb96fYbOI 53:56 Barney: Celebrating Around the World YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2008 · English Join Barney and his friends on a magical adventure on Barney's Imagination Unlimited and explore the different types of ... *Actors: Carey Stinson, Dean Wendt, Jeff Ayers *Director: Fred Holmes Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNRdhLkcFy8 6:02 TAYLOR V BARNEY 2008 premier league pt 5 of 6 samm11880 • 312 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpgAxtxu4RM 6:02 TAYLOR V BARNEY 2008 premier league pt 2 of 6 samm11880 • 335 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sXZoncQCAc 2:41 Hey There Delilah Barney DazzVidz • 19K views10 years ago Barney sings Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFQDYCJJ1dA 9:48 Dr. Glenn & Sheryl Barney 2008 Long Beach Celebration drgbarney • 291 views10 years ago Center Stage Presentation @ the USANA Long Beach Celebration on the Topic of Cost, Convenience, Compliance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbfG2QM3LsQ 1:40 Tuff Tracks 2008 landcruiser park.team barney criso08 • 4.6K views10 years ago team barney hilux. busted front passenger tire at 200point mark. made it made it to i belvie the 800point mark. good effort.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb8bRH_e_kY 1:25 PLANO ASL SHOW 2008 - I love You Barney and Friends Amanda Taylor Miriam Thompson • 33 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylGGcI4eks0 1:14 barney enjoying the outdoors amazonluver • 10K views10 years ago barney enjoying the outdoors with me.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wG7z_z3l5KQ 0:12 Rachel at the Barney Show Summer 2008 Part 2 Amanda Clark • 2.3K views10 years ago Rachel at the Barney Show Summer 2008 Part 2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDkBW2BWhn8 0:27 Barney Song December 1 2008 hstrygeek2 • 126 views10 years ago My daughter's rendition of the theme song from the "Barney" the purple dinosaur show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWZzAoIEidQ 2:39 Barney's Great Adventure (2008) Intro (High Tone) Melissa Gifford • 274 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yNwxL2y7JI 0:36 Barney Christmas Postcard 2008 Lori Barney • 504 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYfbPUf3NlM 3:36 Barney Kessel - You are the sunshine of my life jimmy_bg • 92K views10 years ago Grandísimo Barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHEz1gXQCwk 3:24 Barney Cannon's 2008 KWKH Tractor Ride - Saturday Morning kckorner1 • 105 views9 years ago Saturday Morning - Lake 'O The Pines.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHzC_QPeSQk 5:38 Fiddlers' Green - Barney McKenna & The Dubliners thetwangman • 423K views11 years ago Fiddlers' Green performed by Barney McKenna and The Dubliners in Harstad, Norway, June 1980.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtoYFacQgSM 0:46 Barney & Friends 2008 Tauviplays ROBLOX • 36 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kpx8mn3aA3g 1:05 barney anjheanx • 46K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by3IT9VQfXo 0:41 Barney The Dog Theme thecremeegg • 98K views10 years ago Barney The Dog Theme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXiO_itkKLc 1:48 microsoft barney 99 jooppac • 152K views10 years ago thx for 25.000 views! thx for 35.000 views!!! thx for 40.000 views!!!!! thx for 55.000 views!!!!!!! thx for 60.000 views!!!!!!!!! thx for ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsAy6Yr6h9k 2:12 Barney's Musical Castle (2001) Credits (Noggin on 2008-2009) Sean Cook • 1.8K views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken from Barney's Musical Castle (2001)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SnIDRIBBoU 2:27 barney thanksgiving 2008 barneysbling • 1.1K views10 years ago barney and I decorate our house for christmas while watching football on thanksgiving!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bgd8nyotoog 1:15 Gabriel, quer ver barney, mas convenci a dizer Xuxa!! Filmado em 2008 Leandro Torres • 155 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HwdDR-yBsk 7:19 Barney & Smartie *2008 is our year* Abi Redfearn • 2.2K views10 years ago Jan - Oct Barney then November onwards is Smartie Love them lots!! Smartie is getting on really well, shes amazing! DO NOT ...[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=670Awc-HjJo 0:50 Barney I Love you 2008 version BarneyInGrade11 • 41K views4 years ago audio from Animal abc's 2008 clip from You are special 2000.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX3BJj_14go 0:31 Barney And Friends Season 12 Ad - Barney's Back (2008 UK) Calvin Jacks • 141 views3 months ago Barney's Back (Shows Barney Back)! Noooo I Mean Barney's Back!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgdj5N_C_AA 8:53 The Truth about Betty & Barney Hills Alien Abduction! Pt 5/5 ellamcoy • 21K views10 years ago http://usanarichard.blogspot.com/2008/07/blog-post.html In 1961 Betty and Barney Hills's journey on Route 3 was interrupted by ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iALlynLzkH4 1:53 Upcoming Up Next Closing to Barney Animal ABC's 2008 DVD The Mobile Video 1 • 6K views3 years ago Subscriptoons Will Upload Barney Animal ABC's 2008 DVD From: Stop! Go!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=su7gyoUSxvs 3:35 bboy barney 2008 bryan stiven gallego betancur • 2K views10 years ago Lunaticoz Crew... solo powermoves y un poco de footwork y special. 10.000x100to breakdance. Lunaticoz Crew lo mejor de ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPSDnGMzIdo 3:33 Democrats were WARNED of Financial crisis and did NOTHING Sillberdachs • 130K views10 years ago The bush adminstration in 4/2001 raised red flags, the 2002 budget requests declares Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac "Potential ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xnw7ZzolUo 5:41 Barney Cam 2008 adambelmar • 14K views9 years ago The final Barney Cam.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipz5h6kO7Jc 11:24 10 Famous Child Celebs Who Ruined Their Careers Extreme Trends 31M views1 year ago Famous Celebs: Here are the 10 famous child celebs who ruined their careers. They say that everyone gets 5 minutes of fame in ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjI0XyrgtCU 6:38 Barney Kessel - Misty Ken James • 314K views10 years ago Misty (Erroll Garner)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9myqGe_B2vE 1:50 Barney bites reporter kherman54 • 332K views10 years ago Barney bites Reuters White House correspondent Jonathan Decker.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh2OMnTPqrw 1:54 Upcoming Up Next Closing to Barney Animal ABC's 2008 DVD Daniel Juravsky • 10K views3 years ago The Mobile Video! Will Upload Closing to Barney Animal ABC's 2008 DVD From: Stop! Go!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5ZqYc1CZiw 4:15 Barney With Attitude---Straight Outta Compton papakilatube • 1.1M views10 years ago idiot box vershun.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sckwQv4ZCOk 2:10 Matthew Barney | 29 October, 2008 - January 11, 2009 Fondazione Merz • 522 views9 years ago Matthew Barney, Mitologie Contemportanee - Fondazione Merz.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pFFcesZZXM 6:02 TAYLOR V BARNEY 2008 premier league pt 1 of 6 1 samm11880 • 419 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FG0uKB78tA 0:49 Opening to barney animal ABC 2008 dvd Agustin Negrete • 9.8K views1 year ago One of the hit enterment DVD ever made that distributed by 20th century fox.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6kjMHvFoLo 2:36 Big Brother 08 Barney Mr Australia Calendar on FNL barnstar • 919 views10 years ago Big Brother 08 FNL team plug Barney's 2008 Manhunt Mr Australia Calendar.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s0054OeW60 1:17 HIMYM-Barney Stinson Bimbo Speech. sotdepo • 186K views10 years ago UPLOADED BY SOTOS Legen....-wait for it-...dary!!!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCmX8XDN8WM 2:30 2008 20th Anniversary Barney the Purple Dinosaur By JAKKS Pacific Katrina's Toy Channel • 86K views5 years ago To read my toy reviews and to watch the exclusive Blooper videos visit my blog: https://katrinastoyblog.org/ ********** Katrina's Toy ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn0mMDSxgIQ 0:50 Barney and Friends Season 14 End Credits with (1977/2008) WGBH Boston logo Knowledge Piwer 23 #knowledgepiwer23 • 9.1K views1 year ago HIT Entertainment logo (2009) WNET.org Thirteen logo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8i1yVVFWjU 0:31 Baby Sophia Hugs Barney - Christmas 2008 JamesPSnodgrass • 14K views10 years ago Baby Sophia loves Barney, a gift from tita Kaye, then kinda tosses him aside.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa_7Wt2nBvw 5:19 Barney vasútállomás 2008 gabalyda • 525 views10 years ago Kis vonatles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPJOb4CmRYg 1:42 Barney in Potteries(08-03-2008) Part 2 Elmer Suarez • 6.1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsTDFcMKYrw 2:58 Barney gegen Roland Scholten MenYou180 • 2.5K views9 years ago Das AUS für Barney 2008 in Halle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hik1DUfGGVI 0:41 barney en mapoma 2008 Roberto Iglesias • 198 views10 years ago barney en mapoma 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPobuGyFyqk 2:53 Barney and Gomer in a haunted house. I do not own this clip Greg Wilson • 66K views10 years ago One of my favorites.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN6QUylp9Uo 5:44 100 Ft. Wed. Flea and Barney I POWERLINES aquaholicstv • 77K views11 years ago Here's the Flea and Barney scenes from the powerlines production 100 ft. wednesday.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhjwv2ZjBGM 0:49 barney cartoon i love you subliminal message frj123frj • 230K views10 years ago barney cartoon i love you subliminal message.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiWII-OD1GY 4:05 Raw Video: Barney's Final Christmas Video Associated Press 47K views10 years ago The White House has released the 2008 Christmas video from Scottish Terrier Barney. This year's video is titled, 'Barney Cam VII: ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HsQ6Eke31k 3:20 2008 Barney Cannon KWKH Tractor Ride - Jefferson, TX kckorner1 • 1.4K views9 years ago In 2008 KWKH Tractor Ride traveled the roads of Marion County.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=difQsD2Sszg 1:27 TAYLOR V BARNEY 2008 premier league pt 6 of 6 samm11880 • 243 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgWxdMj9Imk 0:40 Barney Ending 2008 Daniel Chern • 100 views4 years ago I created this video with the YouTube Video Editor (http://www.youtube.com/editor) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnci_OeuybM&list=PLesBLqT6ezcqNDPGwJUiyz9j_ELAGC7bV 8 Barney (Flash Games) (2006-2008) Liam Ollerdisse *Barney And Friends Barney's Let's Go Playset Let's Play / PlayThrough / WalkThrough Part #14:32 *Barney And Friends Barney's Let's Go Playset Let's Play / PlayThrough / WalkThrough Part #22:20 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L3MnsgqFEI 6:30 Barney Miller 6x22 Fog Part 3 malieber67 • 58K views11 years ago Barney Miller 6x22 Fog Part 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mprk2LSiii0 1:27 TIM BARNEY demo reel - 2008 OFFTATUM • 588 views3 months ago Demo Reel for Video Editor and Independent Filmmaker, Tim Barney. Music by Matthew O'Toole. OFF TATUM Productions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlV22z-prmw 1:18:33 Barney Planes, Trains & Cars 2012 DGBarneyFanatic • 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuqiRRnWflE 9:22 Barney Showing Summer 2008 bamandkc4life • 217 views10 years ago These are all vid clips of me jumping Barney at different horse shows. In the 2 FVSA show clips he acted like a dork and bucked ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buMJYlce53k&list=PLBRjouPm0KXz8F7ry-KADbVg7CaNNKZ44 14 Disney and 20th Century Fox Barney 2008 BRANDON GUAN *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screen 2010-2013 DVD0:11 *The Walt Disney Company FBI Warning screens (2013-)0:13 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vzo0iHrivVQ 0:56 Barney (I Love You Song) Great Quality!!! babyjack00 • 8.8M views11 years ago Barney singing I love you. The tv show theme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZAk6HnPTIw 0:14 Rachel at the Barney Show Summer 2008 Part 3 Amanda Clark • 2.2K views10 years ago Rachel at the Barney Show Summer 2008 Part 3. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmoqVDc7DZWKxXm7Mi7JhkQ kids zoo 452,866 subscribers•24 videos Each week a new video will be added, please subscribe and I hope you enjoy these videos with as much as my kids do! SUBSCRIBE 452K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYJZN9iGqUU 1:16 Barney Song Mr.Sun Sunburst Regional Pageant 2008 daddrumma • 10K views10 years ago Lorelei @ Sunburst Regional Pageant in Montana 5-24-08.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLRyyksFHo8 7:12 President Bush & Family Staffers Talk to First Dog Barney AnimalPets • 12K views11 years ago President Bush & Family Staffers Talk to First Dog Barney Iowa New Hampshire Florida Earth Quake Wild Fire Hillary Florida ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyGzYRh3lzU 2:02 "Jaws" Paddy Ward v Barney McGinley 2008 cuntyballs07 • 135K views10 years ago This is the ending of the long awaited big fight between the two best travelling men of today. They fought to a draw a few years ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHuQx8COKy8 1:17:01 Barney.s Top 20 Countdown (2008) Larry Stowe • 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=np6YMTsBItk 55:54 barney cumpleaños ver man • 2.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYclRqo06R8 5:48 Opening to hit favorites summertime fun 2008 DVD Doodlebops FTW • 338 views1 week ago No copyright needed Hit entertainment logo FBI warning Attention screen Hit entertainment auto play menu Thomas and friends ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zOfTnWUFQo 1:19 We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang The TV Theme Singers - Topic • 34K views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang · The TV Theme Singers TV Themes For ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEZGaLlLfcY 4:25 Fred and Barney for Busch Beer ToonORama • 625K views10 years ago Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble extol the joys of Busch Beer in this excerpt from a Busch-produced promotional short geared ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRdxrFhIzqk 53:03 Barney The Best of Barney streaming online movies Ralph Weigel • 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkBusUAf6oo 0:26 Barney's women pesticidal • 16K views11 years ago Barney's list of women.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQf930CSBS0 4:44 "Vicious" Valerie Barney MMA Highlight Video WCLWOLVERINE • 20K views11 years ago Highlights of "Vicious" Val's early MMA fights and training footage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlvtcD1R_hs 0:34 Barney & Friends Credits (Noggin/Nick Jr on 2008-2009/2009-2012 Colton Jace • 892 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken From Barney & Friends Season 10-11.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CANqoZt6JJ4 0:50 Barney comes to life (Originally Uploaded by: Supernoise - August 2008) BarneyIn2014 • 22K views4 years ago Clip from Barney Safety, Up We Go!, All Aboard!, It's Tradition!, Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose, Red, Blue and Circles Too!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c04lWHvzYbM 5:04 Barney & Rukhezainab I S P R A N Z O • 18K views11 years ago Barney & Rukhezainab.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRnx0fHkbQU 0:35 Kids visit Barney cambrojoe • 322K views11 years ago We visited Barney at Toys R Us.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1Mazjm_A5k 0:52 Barney Frank: Plenty of rich people that we can tax HutchinsIsChupacabra • 405K views10 years ago Barney Frank: Plenty of rich people that we can tax.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAgwe8lSTgw 2:49 Barney Kessel "Gypsy in my Soul" GtrWorkShp • 139K views10 years ago Oklahoma jazz great Barney Kessel performs "Gypsy in my Soul." From the Vestapol DVD "BarneyKessel Rare Performances ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy2xbtpnQtk 42:38 BARNEY ESTRELLA DE NAVIDAD ver man • 851K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku0M09kLh0U 0:29 Noggin Error (Barney Error 0) 2008 VHS This Account is closed i will be back soon • 242 views4 months ago Made with Perfect Video http://goo.gl/j49PLI.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-keOVH_ivTg ] 5:35 Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez on Barney JoBroLuvr1 • 14M views11 years ago Clip of Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez On Barney and Friends. Please mind the bad taping, ahah.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swtwl_yUMT0 0:59 Barney and Friends Season 4 End Credits with (1977/2008) WGBH Boston logo Knowledge Piwer 23 #knowledgepiwer23 • 1.2K views1 year ago Season 5 Season 6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1eWn7bXbRY 0:07 God, it's me, Barney. hipertrofia • 548K views10 years ago Barney Stinson from 'How I met your mother' talks to God.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtGGLJKyc0k 52:40 barney tiempo de historias ver man • 619K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHK-GpJaBYU 1:37 Barney takes a poop The242Crow • 112K views10 years ago an animated movie about barney taking a crap..................https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-fTt856VZ0 1:16:59 The best of Barney MIZ KID • 560K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UmgRjgeRpM 2:05 Famous Chicken dances with Barney iowacubbies • 1.6M views10 years ago The Famous Chicken at Principal Park Watch it in high quality for better picture!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3HhrHVqpls 10:00 Taylor V Barney - PL 08 stuffnnonense • 71K views10 years ago Phil Taylor V Ray Barneveld in the 2008 Darts Premier League.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKctOM_N3lA 0:44 Barney's View of Freeman's Mind HTML_Earth • 68K views10 years ago What Barney saw that day... Recorded in Half-Life: Blue-Shift Freeman's Mind is made by Ross Scot.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRlbGGiCDZc 2:34 Bedtime with barney amberlw91 • 10K views10 years ago bedtime nightmares.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxOf15YgjP4 2:39 Barney's On Fire By Weird Al Seamouse0 • 23K views11 years ago My frist music vid done out of runescape plz comment.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvmWts5qQe8 2:14 Godzilla vs. Barney: 2008 sublunar • 79K views10 years ago Godzilla returns to destroy a small coastal village and encounters his old nemesis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOOkkS-sO64 3:01 Barney on Stage, Longford Banjo Festival 2008 David channel • 63K views10 years ago Barney on Stage Longford Banjo Festival 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAsEfhU2Ehg 5:30 Barney Kessel - Autumn Leaves (1979) Bob Hardy • 839K views10 years ago I think this was a Swiss TV job.Anyone know who bass player and drummer are? Some breaking up on last chorus but that's on ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bHh-Mvefms 1:43 Backwards Pt. 8- Barney Love Song Mauricio V • 106K views11 years ago 8th video SongTitle: I Love You by Barney and Friends -REVERSED- © Song and images copyrighted to whichever faggot made ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0KRT31RgK4 5:03 Barney Fife & The Preamble to the Constitution MisterRayVideo • 134K views10 years ago A clip from The Andy Griffith Show, where Barney "tries" to show Andy how much he learned from high school. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj29XNB0qp3HwfumIsZ1vMw Barney And The Wiggles 362 subscribers•226 videos On this channel you will see Barney and The Wiggles Toys, music videos, and clips. I hope you subscribe! SUBSCRIBE 362 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WRgSlwEZPk 1:29 Barney finish in 161 PDC 2008 applep2p • 9.6K views10 years ago Raymond van Barneveld finish in 161 against Jelle Klaassen in the Quarter Final PDC 2008 January 2nd.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTCgTYwxt9c 5:00 Matthew Barney - River of Fundament . 1. REN. Los Angeles. 2008 Flávio Takeshi Yoshida • 20K views7 years ago Opera Act. by Matthew Barney . Sound by Jonathan Bepler Source : http://web.me.com/jonnybep/SitJboct2010/REN.html ______ ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvWBE3ynpkE 6:04 St. Thomas (Sonny rollins) by Barney kessel Gabriel Mirelman • 105K views11 years ago Estructura AAB C6 - Em7b5 A7 - Dm7 G7 -C6 C6 - Em7b5 A7 - Dm7 G7 -C6 Em7b5 - A7 - Dm7 -G7 C C7 - F F#dim - C/G ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLc6nBH6Oe4 2:44 The best of Barney 2008 DVD menu walk-through Emily Elkins • 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBjlHfBQK-s 3:21 Barney Live Venetia Spencer • 275K views11 years ago The opening and first song, if you're happy and you know it, at Universal Studios Florida.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yha674SELU 1:09 BARNEY CANNON'S KWKH Tractor Ride 2008 - Saturday Afternoon kckorner1 • 134 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X88jVP0Y51M 1:05 barney turtle action ongaine • 1.3K views10 years ago age : 21 months old date : 07-05-2008 venue : home watching barney songs from the park.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzxK3t-KXl8 40:36 Barney - Todos Somos Especiales 4lifebarney • 22M views6 years ago Barney - Todos Somos Especiales Barney - We're All Special (Spanish)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGrzTmPz0Pw 56:00 Barney's Dino Mite Birthday! XBrandDragon • 35K views1 year ago In celebration of Barney's 30th Anniversary, I decided to upload Dino-mite Birthday for you guys!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI1QQOY7_GQ 3:54 Barney - Womanizer (How I Met Your Mother) noangelproductions • 169K views10 years ago A Barney centric video showing how much of Womanizer he is. Some Robin/Barney in the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eINCzvMCkx0 2:50 Floor Fiends vs Barney and Friends Mark Quan-Tong • 606 views11 years ago Floor Fiends (Brandon and Jervie) battling some team called Barney and Friends at Kings of the Stack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_x3HgNCpOo 1:10 Barney's Crack Problem cuddlefairie • 15K views10 years ago Barney's Crack Problem.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rG8cCTeuoHw 0:31 Cartoonito: Barney & Friends Promo (2008) Teegan Wange • 1.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ913CRfPFQ 5:00 San Diego Chicken fights Barney the Purple Dinosaur mae1958 • 255K views10 years ago This one is kind of cute. That dinosaur can dance! Video made on July 27, 2008 at Lookout Baseball Stadium in Chattanooga, TN.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRcDe-6LG3w 30:28 Operation Barney anti-Scientology Protest Angry Gay Pope • 8K views11 months ago In August 2008 two Scientology protesters decided to dress up like Barney the TV dinosaur for no reason. This resulted in TWO ex ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0xVH_CuRuQ 59:29 Barney Big World Adventure the Movie MarYza2008 • 11M views6 years ago Barney's adventure around the world with his friends learning words in different languages with lots of songs and Barney fun!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upXpARBkRcQ 1:15 Barney and Friends Season 1 End Credits with (1977/2008) WGBH Boston logo Knowledge Piwer 23 #knowledgepiwer23 • 341 views1 year ago Season 2 Season 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0augkoSDtVY 0:56 Barney Theme (Karaoke Instrumental Track) (In the Style of Children's Favorites) ProSound Karaoke Band - Topic • 32K views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Barney Theme (Karaoke Instrumental Track) (In the Style of Children's ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm0vw-_7b6c 1:01 Magic Bullet To Go Infomercial: Barney the Henpecked Husband Infomercial Hell • 10K views10 years ago http://www.infomercial-hell.com/magic-bullet-to-go/ In this 2008 sequel to the original Magic Bullet infomercial, we learn what a ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmZKUXbxSMY 0:08 Barney the Dinosaurs Death totalyraddical • 54K views10 years ago barney the dinosaur gets shot in the head. lol.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2_xmrO34Cc 9:00 The Truth about Betty & Barney Hills Alien Abduction! Pt 1/5 ellamcoy • 65K views10 years ago http://usanarichard.blogspot.com/2008/07/blog-post.html In 1961 Betty and Barney Hills's journey on Route 3 was interrupted by ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlnoIVehZTM 0:51 Opening To Barney Animal ABC's 2008 DVD ThePreviewsGuy DVDOpenings • 14K views2 years ago Here Is The Opening To Barney:Animal ABC's 2008 DVD And Here Are The Order: 1.HiT Entertainment Logo 2.FBI Anti-Piracy ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8k917LmTofg 1:07 ABCs-Barney icnelly • 296K views11 years ago Title says it all.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCxm0sPMFiM 9:19 barney in concert 1 bandit20010 • 1.2M views11 years ago Barney in Concert from Barney and the Backyard Gang. Part 1. Posted with permission by Matt Regozo. Songs: 1. Barney Theme ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCBMdnPhdiQ 5:41 A Very Barney Christmas! Jason Tolbert • 100K views10 years ago www.TolbertReport.com - See the White House at Christmas time through the eyes of Barney, the Bush's dog! BarneyCam 2008!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de_P2aUZJyA 2:32 Barney Fife - Nip It Brian Williams • 410K views10 years ago Barney Fife sings "Nip It In The Bud" Music by: Chaz Jankel - "3000000 Synths" Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2-TnTevjoA 5:29 Barney I Love you Timeline: Endings Part 4 Steven Abrams • 2.1K views10 months ago 2007: The Whole Truth 0:00 2008 : The Best Of Barney 1:12 2009: Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest 2:15 2011 : Big World ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJbs9xvIxfo 0:14 How I Met Your Mother Barney Stinson Intro HIMYM DEUTSCH/GERMAN zockenaufps3detl • 19K views6 years ago How I Met Your Mother (englisch für „Wie ich eure Mutter traf") ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom, die seit 2005 für den ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp7pLyEnGlM 2:20 Opening To Barney's Colorful World Live 2009 NSPS (Noggin on 2008-2009) Colton Jace • 189 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken From Barney's Colorful World Live (2004)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OGJbACgdW4 1:57 Enzo @ Barney Show ck2c74 • 71K views10 years ago Enzo @ Barney Show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJOP2uFVvWI 1:24 DFU CHRISTMAS 2008 SING-ALONG: Barney Frank - Dance of the Sugar Plum Faerie dougfromupland • 4.1K views10 years ago Barney is so precious.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BRKXmrr1jY 1:36 Barney (fiesta de Nancy Ramon) 2008 pinpollo1961 • 692 views10 years ago Filmado en raritan, New Jersey. . ..https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cleYbyeWWo 9:13 NFC Divisional Playoff Flashback Giants vs Cowboys (2008) Tyler Barney • 80K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPifXr4EQTA 1:32 the voice of moe bart n barney MIALG002 • 35K views11 years ago bart moe n barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga2LHrsLDYM 8:53 The Truth about Betty & Barney Hills Alien Abduction! Pt 4/5 ellamcoy • 21K views10 years ago http://usanarichard.blogspot.com/2008/07/blog-post.html In 1961 Betty and Barney Hills's journey on Route 3 was interrupted by ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPcKNrUOLVM 1:03 Barney sings and dances kao pei rap bingqi • 181K views11 years ago Kao pei rap was dumb, but Barney sings and dances to the kao pei rap with children - enjoy!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6bFR5ihR4w 9:53 barney in concert 3 bandit20010 • 1.6M views11 years ago Part 3. Songs: 8. Alphabet Song (English, French, and Hebrew versions) (Tune: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep or Twinkle Twinkle Little ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy3yXNjSBGY 5:58 2008 Darl Anderson Award - Dennis Barney ArizonaInterfaithMovement • 504 views10 years ago The 2008 Arizona Interfaith Movement Golden Rule Darl Anderson Memorial Award recipient is Dennis Barney. Dennis was a ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udIFcdrObYs 2:07 Opening To Barney's Big Surprise 2009 NSPS (Noggin on 2008-2009) Colton Jace • 182 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken From Barney's Big Surprise (1998)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt7Eg2ZPGME 1:39 Gemmy Halloween Animated Boney Barney The Skeleton Dog 2008 Model TheHauntedWolf 12 • 93 views1 year ago Made by Gemmy Industries Corp. 2008 Sold At: Menards Raking: Neutral/slightly uncommon In my collection since: December 28 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYwXZOaoLIY&list=PL6_zzSb7arlbf4GV3edCyoiOzHea-vuql 120 Barney & Friends Separation stacey Langston *Barney Songs Goodbye Scene (for Colleen Ford)0:06 *Let's Go to the Zoo Goodbye Scene (for Colleen Ford)0:11 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xp3y_l-VNg 1:53 Opening To Barney's Musical Castle 2009 NSPS (Noggin on 2008-2009) Colton Jace • 154 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken From Barney's Musical Castle (2001)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Npu6PLhwGXc 0:57 Barney & Friends New Funding Credits 2008/2009 Bonnie Davis • 50K views7 years ago empire today stories commercial 2004.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpVhkrSIGm4 0:37 Barney in Half-Life 2: Episode Two Confused_Travolta • 20K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SwLgF-yYy0 3:32 CHRIS PEARSALL-THE ANDY GRIFFITH SHOW: BARNEY GETS DRUNK countrychris2008 • 89K views9 years ago BARNEY DISCOVERS A STILL.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsncNwbD_LA 1:10 The Execution of Barney the Dinosaur Kylel357 • 53K views10 years ago A bunch of psychos out in the Michigan wilderness condemn the ever-obnoxious dinosaur to death by firing squad, then unload a ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdxRPavquIQ 7:39 Matthew Barney - The Order From Cremaster gus barba • 127K views11 years ago Matthew Barney - The Order From Cremaster clip.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCdqZy5fCgM 3:05 Opening to Barney: Night Before Christmas: The Movie 2008 DVD SpongeBob And Angry Birds Fan 2000 • 2K views2 years ago Here's the opening to Barney: Night Before Christmas: The Movie 2008 DVD. Enjoy! No copyright infringement intended! NOPE!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHzw9DorXfI 1:35 Barney And Friends Do Your Ears Hang Low lozzmacc2008 • 207K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG5yMqFBbuA 0:32 Barney and Friends in Davao - December 16, 2008_001 jasmineferraz • 6K views10 years ago CAP Auditorium December 16, 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8_CNXLssco 3:41 Barney Kessel - The Shadow Of Your Smile jimmy_bg • 62K views10 years ago El mejor guitarrista de todos los tiempos. Impresionante Barney !!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heXDsTZIAi8 1:21 Barney and Friends Season 7 End Credits with (1977/2008) WGBH Boston logo Knowledge Piwer 23 #knowledgepiwer23 • 2.2K views1 year ago HIT Entertainment logo Connecticut Public Television logo Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G17eL8z9Mo4 1:30 Barney - 'Everyone is Special' song for babies & toddlers Noofa Ibrahim • 507K views11 years ago Visit www.lolabakes.weebly.com for delicious cakes and cookies (only for Klang Valley, Malaysia)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMrv9aXOCnA 4:46 Barney Kessel & Herb Ellis - Flintstones Theme guitarblog • 323K views11 years ago Great rendition of Flintstones theme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cFxGv-1eLY 1:09 The Best Barney trailer 4Kids • 307K views5 years ago Barney's Hide and Seek is a video game that was released on June 1, 1993 by Sega of America for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mOr4YcNvRg 4:26 R.i.P James Barney MattyFryattIsGod • 13K views11 years ago James Anthony Barney Tribute.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FWg41yItRE 3:53 BARNEY 12 Dias de Natal (12th Days of Christmas) xmco2 • 908K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMXKZtCrdxE 4:41 The Dubliners - Barney's Mozart dubliner85 • 46K views10 years ago Great piece by Barney. From their album 'Hometown', 1972. This picture is not from that period but what the hell;)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-2He4wfMCc 3:16 Barney Frank Bitch Slaps The Republicans The Young Turks 40K views10 years ago Watch more at http://www.theyoungturks.com. Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXVxCZJ3mRk 1:11 flying in an airplane with barney lemonandy6 • 66K views11 years ago at araneta december 2007.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTS85T-rw_4 0:40 Barney Miller Opening Sesame4Me • 84K views10 years ago This is the Barney Miller Opening. I hope that you enjoy! :)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUYaa9S7O5s 0:16 Barney Logo/Hit Entertainment/Nick Jr Productions Logo (2004-2008-2009) Sean Cook • 282 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken from Barney's Colorful World Live (2004)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfbes7S26kE 0:45 Barney Rock scores against no-show Langers ThePope0fRome • 13K views10 years ago Barney Rock scores a goal as Cork fail to re-appear for Extra Time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlueMCL1geQ 1:48 Barney in President Clinton Innaugural Parade rodneywbrown • 95K views10 years ago Barney and Baby Bop.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BABCEXXpI90 1:26:47 Barney en el parque ver man • 1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BvCE4BT_kA 49:18 BARNEY la escuela ver man • 255K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrV34dCFlXM 3:45 Barney Bentall - Come Back to Me withinspace • 50K views10 years ago From the album "Gin Palace" (1995)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouZB87coTfU 1:16 Let's Kill Barney Jahan Vijeh • 213K views11 years ago Come guys don't give me crap about my "high voice". this was 3 years ago. My voice is now very deep :P.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0mcdunZnfQ 3:07 Barney Celebrates His 20th Birthday on The Daily Buzz C&S Entertainment • 2M views11 years ago Barney the big purple dinosaur celebrated his 20th birthday by dancing and singing on the set of The Daily Buzz with hosts Kia ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1Zz4ZYLBUI 1:43 BARNEY and friends,Kiddy rides at IMM 2008 Pan Shirley • 1.6K views5 years ago This video was uploaded from an Android phone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBbOqBnu61c 1:35 Bowers family and Uncle Barney at Matarangi 2008 Bowseys NZ • 189 views9 years ago Uncle Barney and Roy with girls at the beach.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDMUsvQwau0 0:22 Barney becomes awesome instead of sick GielFox • 567K views10 years ago Barney doesn't get sick, instead he becomes awesome.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HWLy5QN3VI 1:20 Barney 'Owlers at the BFA Flyball Championships 2008 jetpops • 576 views10 years ago Norah the beardie, Jet the xbreed, Floss the collie and George the xbreed. Barneys won division 4 at the Summer Champs - best ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOFPmc4nEiw 1:01 Barney - I Love You popolung • 255K views11 years ago Barney I Love You from Barney Live Show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWgb_yDAFak 6:54 Nancy Pelosi and Barney Frank on the Financial Bailout - SNL Saturday Night Live 160K views5 years ago President Bush (Jason Sudeikis), Nancy Pelosi (Kristen Wiig) and Barney Frank (Fred Armisen) hold a press conference to ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ReToOClEy4 0:47 Barney Fife Demonstrates "The Cobra" chaffer2 • 110K views11 years ago Master of the ancient martial arts, Barney demonstrates The Cobra.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPkhllHv0II 2:50 Barney Bubbles: Armed Forces PGRITA • 2.6K views10 years ago Stop-frame movie showing the ingenious packaging and design devised by the maestro BarneyBubbles for the 1979 album ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo65V2yGENY 1:51 Barney's Christmas Part 4 JoeJonasLaavaa4evaa • 256K views10 years ago Barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syhPH41bS4I 0:19 How to play Barney (I Love You) / This Old Man - Playing Music By Numbers Piano Lesson Bmusproject • 77K views11 years ago http://blagmusic.blogspot.com How to play Barney (I Love You Song) / This Old Man - Music By Numbers Piano Lesson C=1 Click ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpD5PjN9qDA 1:06 Elmo Kills Barney 2 fnuzr • 238K views11 years ago Elmo kills barney yet again... AWESOME.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GFS3q2oMFQ 3:01 barney vs shrek and winne the pooh fight to death Patrick Knowles • 327K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFHyx36qqhY 1:33:34 David Brancaccio in conversation with Chris Dodd and Barney Frank Marketplace APM • 2.2K views7 months ago In a rare joint interview, former Sen. Chris Dodd and former Rep. Barney Frank, the lawmakers behind one of the country's largest ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaxSlDPbR4E 2:03 barney hop bo0oko0o • 35K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-uMN8XzbeA 0:15 Barney, Spore Creature Creator Video kevin ross • 71K views10 years ago This Barney was created using the Spore Creature Creator.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr_Cl-nD23g 0:58 Tarakanti Dance for Barney's song 14-Dec-2008 hclsundar • 143 views10 years ago Tarakanti Dance for Barney's song 14-Dec-2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMErgOuKZzc 0:47 Barney and Dora RUDYRU 2008 • No views22 hours ago New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqGhH53tPIM 1:29 Matthew Barney | Art21 | Preview from Season 1 of "Art in the Twenty-First Century" (2001) Art21 • 72K views11 years ago Matthew Barney is best known as the producer and creator of the "CREMASTER" films. The title of the films refers to the muscle ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FsN6cPTWKc 0:35 Cartoonito Barney & Friends UK Promo 2008 TheTVMan1998 I Just Love TV • 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Qkfvm7oQ-4 7:21 The Barney Fade (Future Loop Foundation Remix) Fragile State - Topic • 202 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises The Barney Fade (Future Loop Foundation Remix) · Fragile State The Chillout ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zpj4uDSr3rw 3:54 Betty & Barney (1961) Brant Lyon & Friends - Topic • 9 views Provided to YouTube by CDBaby Betty & Barney (1961) · Brant Lyon & Friends Beauty Keeps Laying Its Sharp Knife Against Me ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRruSJP4MRI 6:24 Closing To Barney Let's Play Outside 2010 Dvd miguel toro • 72K views1 year ago No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. Requested By Vaughn Max. Order: 1. Last Bit Of Episode 2. Barney End Credits 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=harxZuaOAQk 1:19 Barney & Friends - Ship, Ahoy! Short & Long Credits (March 2008 to July 2, 2016) The Mobile Video 1 • 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhQsudV-wEk 0:45 Barney/Robin - Everything Inga R • 611K views11 years ago I was originally just going to slow down the kiss and post that but I sorta got carried away:D Enjoy my fellow Barney and Robin ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SisSyERRAts 2:36 Little girl gets Barney DVDs for christmas in 2008! vhsman lyric • 944 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or2m3HVBpNg 1:04 Barney: Celebrating Around the World - Clip Barney: Celebrating Around the World - Clip • 6.9M views4 years ago Join Barney and his friends on a magical adventure on Barney's Imagination Unlimited and explore the different types of ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nADIbqErfU 3:22 Barney Rap Jaboody Dubs 393K views10 years ago Barneys keepin it real Download mp3! : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YRAZT4YO www.jabooodydubs.com.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePoDTM7aiGI 4:49 I Wish I Had Someone to Love Me | The Dubliners Private | Barney McKenna ratpackaustria • 82K views10 years ago The Dubliners Privat "I Wish I Had Someone to Love Me" Backstagesong by Barney McKenna recorded after a gig in Austria ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9jh2HrsPOI 1:22 Barney Ship, Ahoy! Short & Long Credits (March 2008 to July 2, 2016) Daniel Juravsky • 3.8K views3 years ago The Mobile Video! Will Upload Barney & Friends - Ship, Ahoy! Short & Long Credits (March 2008 to July 2, 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yDKqEHgatM 1:15 BARNEY TOY GUITAR by S-CAT (Circuit Bent). Space Cat Audio Technologies • 51K views11 years ago CIRCUIT BENT with 3 MODIFICATIONS.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4itxwvyYaE 2:38 Barney vs Akuma coronagalvez19 • 7.8K views11 years ago Barney fights akuma.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AifOo-FD5eo 8:48 The Truth about Betty & Barney Hills Alien Abduction! Pt 2/5 ellamcoy • 34K views10 years ago http://usanarichard.blogspot.com/2008/07/blog-post.html In 1961 Betty and Barney Hills's journey on Route 3 was interrupted by ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBMtgRegHdI 0:16 Oscar Mayer Lunchables Turkey And Chedder Sub Whale Barney TV Commercial (2008-2009) Hasaan Pickett • 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hztZ_iLIDVs 2:35 Barney's Last Fight FHughes2008 • 38K views10 years ago Funny.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aq07zq8RKU 9:53 Barney Harwood & Jake Humphrey - Ritz hotel challenge Elfinsafety • 12K views11 years ago Barney & Jake try their hand at being silver service waiters at the classy Ritz Hotel in London. Look out for what happens with ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJaYGixFH94 50:31 la casa de Barney ver man • 707K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY7A4gZ1GVY 5:53 BarneyCam 2008 CBS 16K views10 years ago In this Bush White House tradition, first terriers Barney and Miss Beazley prepare for a 'Red, White and Blue' holiday. The Bushes ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkLrC-ys_Mw 1:03 Crazy Sex Fantasies with barney drinking gusibagus • 4.2K views10 years ago more? at http://www.onlatest.info more... at http://www.onlatest.info.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9AP_UWomZE ] 0:49 stick people trying to kill barney KioP • 71K views10 years ago funny!--comment and subcribe and add me as a friend.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuAVw_v3br8 2:26 Democratic National Convention- Barney Smith petulantrumble • 49K views10 years ago Barney Smith before Smith Barney http://shakesville.com http://petulantweb.com.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ys88GGu56c ] 0:13 barney book 4 Breaula • 115K views10 years ago barney book 4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5kEY6eXO-c 0:12 Barney Stinson knows french - S03E04 Guillauminho • 1M views10 years ago Barney being Barney - Season 3 Episode 4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33hhMQiohbA 0:31 Gaara Kills Barney Kuri-chan • 70K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85ybdapJtN8 1:50 Barney's Colorful World Live (2004) Credits (Noggin on 2008-2009) Sean Cook • 1.6K views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken from Barney's Colorful World Live (2004)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vqtA4zm78w 1:03 Half-Life2 Secrit Barney Said Fu*ck You Brian Kennedy • 40K views10 years ago Heres an Easter Egg in HL2. Barney Said Fu*ck You.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCz9B5EyeRk 0:23 The EVIL Barney... claudz1006 • 4.7K views11 years ago barney is no longer the nice, caring, friendly, purple dinosaur we used to think he was --- in this short clip, you will see that deep ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdZquo4LNP0 0:30 The Black Six (1973, trailer) [Gene Washington, Carl Eller, Lem Barney, Mercury Morris] Department of Afro-American Research Arts Culture • 125 views1 week ago https://www.daarac.org/2008/12/black-six-1974.html A black high school student is caught dating a white girl by the girl's brother.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IGqwobTnVo 0:14 How I met your mother - Barney Sindre Gulseth • 90K views11 years ago How I met your mother Barney with his great line - It is Legendary!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxqNT9rHr4o 5:25 Barney Saucer - Topic • 194 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Barney · Saucer These Are Testing Times ℗ 1998 555 Recordings Released ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2zekR66_OY 7:10 Dennis Miller on Palin, Obama and Barney Frank obambicom • 27K views10 years ago Dennis Miller on Sarah Palin, Obama and Barney Frank.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgMi8Ww1zKc 0:52 BARNEY KIDS STONED clubdj95 • 19K views10 years ago A video i made of the Barney Kids sounding stoned....ENJOY!!!!! ****NOTE THAT I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THIS ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVtE01jhBlo 1:53 Opening To Barney's Christmas Star 2008 NSPS (Noggin on 2008-2009) Colton Jace • 197 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken From Barney's Christmas Star (2002)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gMN8egBXsM 0:19 barney vs winnie the pooh CiLerC4 • 396K views10 years ago Divertida pelea entre dos gordos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FWg41yItRE 3:53 BARNEY 12 Dias de Natal (12th Days of Christmas) xmco2 • 907K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WZg3MAhjfc 4:29 James Barney- The World's Greatest pamgallagher1 • 21K views11 years ago Tribute to James Barney who was called home on 23rd February 2008 aged 16.A very special angel. Please allow time to load ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOpPsTOMygE 4:08 Shawn "Barney" Barron's Artwork Interview slicedbread • 11K views11 years ago art and surfing...surfing and art. santa cruz surfer barney talks about colors his dog birds and the ocean. enjoy edited and filmed by ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umaikKPZGMA 8:27 Barney Fun and Games barneyandfriends12 • 2.5M views10 years ago enjpy!!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=endRujmvpro 2:40 Betty Barney - Momma Momma SoulMusic71 • 53K views10 years ago Creative Musicians, Vol. 2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7009CkrAdc 0:39 Barney 20th Bday Party - Manila 2008 r35w37 • 18K views10 years ago Barney 20th Bday Party - Manila 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuR8CmHX6GQ 0:41 Barney v/s Winnie Poo josema3355 • 4.7M views10 years ago Día del Cine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzUXCF_voc4 0:48 Barney's March Madness Terms rob22666 • 5.6K views10 years ago Barney's March Madness Terms.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrC_WclXvsY 3:24 Barney's Andy Warhol Window Display Rocketboom • 9.1K views11 years ago Interview with creative director of Barneys department stores in New York City, Simon Doonan on his Andy Warhol inspired ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bE6NtqGvfA 1:15 Barney The Dinosaur Live Show - I LOVE YOU elm2004 • 313K views10 years ago Barney The Dinosaur Live Show - I LOVE YOU - finale.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMnSp4qEXNM 4:00 Timeline shows Bush, McCain warning Dems of financial and housing crisis; meltdown ProudToBeCanadian • 6.4M views10 years ago The Bush Admin and Senator McCain warned repeatedly about Fanny Mae and Freddy Mac and what thus became the 2008 ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_PIixlTHfQ 0:58 How I Met Your Mother - Give Me the Stick CBS 2M views10 years ago Never break up a girl fight!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcvAtpRFAPU 1:45 Laura (Julie London; Barney Kessel) troubleclef • 49K views10 years ago "Laura" Music by David Raksin Lyrics by Johnny Mercer From the score to the brilliant 1944 film "Laura" starring Gene Tierney, ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZfwHVP86dw 2:27 barney-hush little baby wcbgaren • 36K views10 years ago the swing and barney's song....see how vince did it...so cool!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpJsaq5UVVc 1:11 Barney ( Mr Sun Song) babyjack00 • 5.9M views11 years ago Barney singing the mr sun song!!!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wI9RMBywSnk 6:08 27 Sub Special: Jackie Gets a Barney Error On windows ME CrazyMan2016 • 16K views2 years ago Jackie has encounted many OS's and Errors on earlier computers and succeded, But 2008 marks the first time she didnt ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uDsyxb5Jb4 3:04 Lord Tracy Bass Solo (Kinley "Barney" Wolfe and Chris Craig) BobbyYat • 7.6K views11 years ago Kinley "Barney" Wolfe (Bass) and Chris Craig (Drums) of Lord Tracy, a Bass Solo from the 2008 Dallas International Guitar ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOkv7mS23Jw 7:40 Barney in Holiday Parade Part One rodneywbrown • 27K views10 years ago 1992 Discover America Holiday parade in Washington, D.C. Organized and produced by Rodney W. Brown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gq-3KlvbBSw 54:34 BARNEY mas canciones ver man • 160K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDNSU-IEr6c 5:48 The Murder of Barney Fife 10Gertrude10 • 44K views10 years ago Warning: This content is definitly for Adults only. The language is somewhat racy. Barney Fife gets murdered for groping Aunt Bee.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92VchJE86f0 3:48 Barney Army Gumbles - Topic • 125 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Barney Army · Gumbles Alle für einen ℗ 2008 Puke Music Released on: ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUF2bJBSHCw 0:56 Barney y Sus Amigos - Te Quiero Yo y Tu a Mi αℓвεятσ .ε. ℓαяα נ. • 11M views10 years ago letra de Barney Te quiero yo, y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré mi cariño es para ti.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EkhbkEZbNg 1:29 Barney Theme song - I love you Bianca F • 1M views10 years ago Hope u like it THIS WAS A REQUEST!!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgNTQdaUqKc 3:47 The Gumbles - Barney Army LizGoesWonderland • 366K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c207EeZ2pJQ 0:24 2008 PBS I Love You Singing Barney the Purple Dinosaur Plush By TCFC Katrina's Toy Channel • 122K views6 years ago To read my toy reviews and to watch the exclusive Blooper videos visit my blog: https://katrinastoyblog.org/ ********** Katrina's Toy ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5gmjYd5fqk 52:50 Barney: Musical Zoo (2010) Emmanuel Lauder • 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWC8bR9BCxQ 2:04 2008 Belgian GP - Robert Kubica Onboard Barney Ward • 64K views2 years ago Ride onboard with the BMW-Sauber of Robert Kubica during the 2008 Belgian Grand Prix at the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1UoHUHF6JM 1:21 Barney & Friends 20 Years Tribute Ahmed Al Shomali • 128K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nad4AmzibH0 2:23 Opening to Barney's Night Before Christmas 1999 DVD (2008 Reprint) Frankie Tapia • 781 views4 months ago 1. Copyright Screen 2. FBI Warning Screen 3. Interpol Warning Screen 4. Lyrick Studios Logo 5. BarneyHome Video Logo 6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wifBBIc2kIM 1:06 Elmo kills barney !!! trevor d • 14M views10 years ago don't forget to follow me on twitter http://twitter.com/doggett1994.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i49YUAQvZ8 ] 0:30 (RARE) Watch Boomerang - "Fred and Barney" Promo (2007) (Better HQ) DrSnoopyCoke 44 • 14K views1 year ago Credit goes to SpectacleHat. NOTE: Sorry about the old one, but I reuploaded it with a better high quality version. Disclaimer: I am ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Scawc6Q9heI 8:46 Barney McKenna - Banjo Set brummydubliner • 29K views10 years ago Barney McKenna and Eammon Campbell performing an "Irish Solo". Barney on the banjo, Eammon on guitar. Reels: The Old ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L8T562dp60 3:26 BARNEY- SHAPES KIDSADVENTURE • 259K views11 years ago BARNEY- SHAPES.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvIqOvGp74w 0:03 how i met your mother - barney nailed it Talvarus • 204K views10 years ago barney from HIMYM nailed it^^https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoHdc_3GDuI 0:47 PREHISTORIC PURPLE DINOSAUR BARNEY! Christmas Everyday • 36K views6 years ago 2008 Lyons Partnership Jakks Pacific plush purple dinosaur Barney Laugh With Me! sings the song "Laugh With Me" from the ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMIgu9-zd8M 1:57 Barney's commercial from 1970/partial CBS Xmas story REPOST Brian Durham • 5.8K views10 years ago This is a repost - I wasn't pleased with the color correction I did off the film negative, so I hired someone to fix it up for us and I'm ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0-OvP6NNoI 5:53 Making of Barney Diego de Leon • 242K views10 years ago Con la actuacion estelar de Pablo Bonilaaaa Juajauajauajuajauajuajauajuajau.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2-pEqwtZ-g 1:55 Barney's Christmas Star (2002) Credits (Noggin on 2008-2009) Sean Cook • 596 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken from Barney's Christmas Star (2002)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HllxjDYGemU 2:14 Barney Is the Evil Bus Driver Geeklegacy • 2.4M views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7QZ9jChTfY 0:47 Barney The Dinosaur Live Show - THE CLAPPING SONG elm2004 • 118K views10 years ago Barney The Dinosaur Live Show - THE CLAPPING SONG 290808.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpvBmRkUMLQ 7:37 Selena Gomez (Gianna) on barney babycub8 • 107K views10 years ago Selena gomez on barney!! plz enjoy n comment.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tiYpdUACA4 1:00 Barney's let's imagine live! cocomogow • 61K views10 years ago Barney musical.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KInwxbfAfkY 0:21 Barney Home Video/Barney Logo/Hit Entertainment/Nick Jr Productions Logo (2002-2008-2009) Sean Cook • 596 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken from Barney's Christmas Star (2002)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxMInSfanqg 7:15 Nancy Pelosi, Barney Frank, and Democrats are Clueless on Freddie Mac Fannie Mae and the financial credit crisis. Jeff H • 175K views10 years ago This clip shows how clueless Nancy Pelosi, Barney Frank, and the Democrats are when it comes to who is reponsible for Freddie ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWi8L_vf9e0 2:14 BARNEY - COUNTING NUMBERS KIDSADVENTURE • 251K views11 years ago BARNEY - COUNTING NUMBERS.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7N8Cwwnldk 0:43 A Tribute, James Barney Mc in French Alps BeverleyLouiseN • 13K views11 years ago James Barney mcing at a party in the mountains at val d isere, James tragicly died in a car accident on the 23rd of Febuary 2008 ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2GQ_okTJqg 1:49 F1 Valencia 2008 - Felipe Massa Pole Lap Onboard Barney Ward • 63K views2 years ago Happy new year everyone! Ride onboard with the Ferrari of Felipe Massa as he storms to pole position during qualifying for the ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9I0byD5Msk 0:30 Barney gets killed soulraider40 • 270K views10 years ago barney getting killed. its great to see barney do something with his life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJb5UnpSvqQ 1:22 Barney's Campfire Sing-Along end credits kids114 • 667K views10 years ago End Credits to Barney's Campfire Sing-Along 1990.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsgnsChU8uY 51:48 Barney Hagamos Música Spanish Español ver man • 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB8x8LWq538 3:27 Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez on Barney sunkisses918 • 328K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuQZKw9k-Bk 1:51 Barney's Halloween Party (1998) Credits (Noggin on 2008-2009) Sean Cook • 532 views4 months ago This has been a Noggieboy's Comeback Taken from Barney's Halloween Party (1998)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0bVPoDHgNo 5:12 XSV Paintball Music Video "Barney & Friends" ByTe MyShinYMeTaLaSS • 8.3K views11 years ago XSV music video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3nfoz3nZBQ 53:44 barney la basura al bote ver man • 95K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcMI9L-Jl1Q 1:27 Barney and Friends - Everyone is special Johaaannaaa123 • 731K views11 years ago Barney and hes friends sing!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRLqPVmB8T4 1:01 Barney's Christmas Part 1 JoeJonasLaavaa4evaa • 553K views10 years ago Barney christmas episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpusI05oeJM 1:41 F1 Monza 2008 - Sebastian Vettel Onboard Barney Ward • 77K views2 years ago Ride onboard with the Toro Rosso-Ferrari of Sebastian Vettel during practice for the 2008 Italian Grand Prix at the Autodromo ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggqU5F4puGE 5:27 The Dubliners - South Australia simonocearbhaill • 52K views10 years ago South Australia sung by Barney McKenna in the Gaiety Thaetre Dublin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egkUv1_8VFc 1:15 Barney 9 darts PDC 2008 applep2p • 67K views10 years ago Raymond van Barneveld trows a 9-darter against Jelle Klaassen in the Quarter Final PDC 2008 January 2nd.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C666oQa3onM 25:08 Barney And Friends - Celebrating Around The World - Full Gameplay Episodes - Walkthrough Play Area And Family Fun Toddler Games For children • 365 views2 years ago Barney And Friends - Celebrating Around The World - Full Gameplay Episodes - Walkthrough Celebrating Around the World is a ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ0zhr0ilDg 5:21 A Day in the Park with Barney brokenbowhair • 222K views10 years ago A short clip of the show at Universal Studios-- mostly focusing on Baby Bop. DDLL.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOoQ-feWZb8 5:17 throwdown - baby got back live @ the pound (HD audio) keith barney xkeithedgex • 21K views10 years ago baby got back! wooo hooo filmed at the pound in SF (RIP)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pRXGywEsdo 1:20 Song about how to make a PB&J Sandwich apuleuis • 291K views10 years ago It's a children's song, this one sung by Barney, about how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fWNI4g2-Rw 2:09 Barney Concert yuantingen • 20K views10 years ago Suntec 7 June 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lv9l2FIYssI 4:03 phil barney loin de tes bras cri • 298K views10 years ago une magnifique chanson ,trop longtemps oublier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDou01X5d28 2:45 O'Reilly Erupts at Right-Wing Radio Liars and Barney Frank! johnny dollar • 356K views10 years ago Maybe Mr Bill should switch to de-caf.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gq7TCaHHhLo 3:24 Barney Got a Badge Ferrell Stowe - Topic • 42 views Provided to YouTube by CDBaby Barney Got a Badge · Ferrell Stowe Trnava ℗ 2008 Ferrell Stowe Released on: 2008-01-01 ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQGh0eBmunk 5:24 Barney show at Universal Studios Orlando kem2yu • 39K views10 years ago Recorded on April 4, 2008 using a Flip Video camcorder.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYePwxTWELU 0:56 Barney The TV Theme Singers - Topic • 16K views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Barney · The TV Theme Singers TV Themes For Kids ℗ 2008 Big Eye Music ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09BGsrOd8jI 10:27 Gemmy Halloween Animated: Boney Barney Skeleton dog (1st version scary audio version) Gemmy Master Animatronics • 3.7K views1 year ago This one was at target in 2007, then menards in 2008 and 2009 and the other one with the other sayongs exclusively at target in ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMH5sendKC8 2:17 BARNEY TOYS USA 2008 YAYA BARNEY SUSCRIBISE PLESSE NOT MY TOYS VIDEOS BARNEY 2017 TOYS Nicolas soto 3 2004 • 374 views2 years ago He creado este vídeo con el Editor de vídeo de YouTube (http://www.youtube.com/editor)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mINPh9-eTss ] 2:19 Green grass grows all around jedlica • 3.5M views10 years ago http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hO83nD275_A for the original from Louis Jordan back in 1947. I don't particularly like Barney, ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zapyxS32CPw 3:20 Barney Hare Brendan Moriarty - Topic • 17 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Barney Hare · Brendan Moriarty The Bogman's Pipe ℗ 2008 One Media ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aml3i2S5DI4 1:38 F1 Istanbul 2008 - Felipe Massa Pole Lap Onboard Barney Ward • 37K views2 years ago Ride onboard with the Ferrari of Felipe Massa as he storms to pole position during qualifying for the 2008 Turkish Grand Prix at ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwOMItu42Jg 1:10:25 Barney: It's Time For Counting (1997) Emmanuel Lauder • 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlGq1di_I-8 51:30 barney animal abcs Kutia Meil • 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLM-_6aCgd4 1:02 barney and friends (funny) Jonathan Mazor • 67K views10 years ago מסיבת יומלדת לברני funny מצחיק happy birthday.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lS5Q1BxGmg 1:01 Barney The Alphabet Zoo Credits (Barney's Alphabet Zoo 1994 and 1999 VHS) Daniel Juravsky • 6.7K views3 years ago The Mobile Video! Will Upload Barney & Friends - The Alphabet Zoo Credits (Barney's Alphabet Zoo 1994 and 1999 VHS), ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEmC6c4fpfY 1:53 Barney po polsku TVP1 18th may 2008 Alper Arazlı • 142 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKgMs6zaelc 3:10 Barney's Got a Job Now Leon Rosselson - Topic • 14 views Provided to YouTube by Entertainment One Distribution US Barney's Got a Job Now · Leon Rosselson A Proper State ℗ 2008 ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SavarSXpGew 0:29 Half Life 2: Barney Swears shaklee2 • 33K views11 years ago At the end of 'Follow Freeman' in Half Life 2, Barney Calhoun has a couple of choice words for Dr. Breen... Disclaimer: I do not ... https://www.youtube.com/user/priscooropeza divershow barney c.a 67 subscribers•11 videos SUBSCRIBE 67 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YltYCrPZos 3:51 The Boo Boo Song | CoCoMelon Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes 246M views3 weeks ago Mommy is the best person to make you feel better when you have a boo boo. Sing along! Subscribe for new videos every week ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ji3xG97Uqak 0:14 Barney's I Love You lindysiew • 29K views10 years ago Here's a little girl singing I Love You with her Barney soft toy...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMGz7rxnCiU 1:00:00 Barney: Sing that Song (Full Compilation) SENTRAL346 • 21K views1 year ago Barney: Sing That Song! A Musical Game Show With A Twist. Barney introduces a brand new game show! In 'Sing that Song" ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCBIR40heO4 1:00 Cremaster 1, by Matthew Barney ALEXATMTL • 22K views10 years ago An excerpt of Cremaster 1 by Matthew Barney at his exhibition in San José, Costa Rica, at the gallery Teor/éTica in may 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTU1tcftvOs 0:54 "B" For Barney 101 Magical Moments of Music - Topic • 2 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises "B" For Barney · 101 Magical Moments Of Music 101 Magical Moments Of ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycDaqzn51Kc 0:34 Estreia em (Backyardigans, Barney e Seus Amigos, As Aventuras de Bindi e LazyTown) (2008) paldkoaj apioals108 • 14K views1 year ago Estreia em (Backyardigans, Barney e Seus Amigos, As Aventuras de Bindi e LazyTown) (2008)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fksVT3s7UFs 2:25 Barney let's go to tour Danielle dot com • 48K views10 years ago Live Barney tour show *I do not own any song or characters in this video*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG4StRgHhqY 7:14 A Day in the Park with Barney 1997: Part One MrOrlandoTParks • 132K views10 years ago This video is of the show, "A Day in the Park with Barney" at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando, Florida. This video was taken in ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Yb0D-xgYJE 0:30 Barney & Friends Season 10 End Credits Dick Grayson • 169K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Al6SMkoyBU 2:20 Sesame Street - Sinister Sam looks for Big Barney TheOriginalTellyMonster • 133K views11 years ago The folk's a little weird but he's OK afterall, isn't he?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gi_m800UGM 9:08 Where in the White House is Miss Beazley?, 2004 US National Archives 15K views6 years ago Reference Unit: George W. Bush Presidential Library and Museum Title: Where in the White House is Miss Beazley?, 2004 ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a72fF5IbGsE 1:31 (HQ) Boomerang Promos: "Watch Boomerang" [Fred & Barney, Scooby, Dick Dastardly 12, 2008 HD] DrSnoopyCoke 44 • 2.1K views11 months ago Credit to Khalil the Retro Guy from the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-z_PCm0d0E.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCIwZPNQYpY ] 2:07 Barney - Bombachito nicotb • 3.3M views11 years ago Te amo Benja Quien me diga como se llama la cancion se lo agradecere.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=box5YJE0oiU 0:24 Lily Lynette Furneaux Singing Barney's "I Love You" Song [HD] PrincessTardBabyTard • 23K views7 years ago Cute Little video i found on Lauren's Facebook page. Lily is so adorable in this video dancing & singing. By the way this video is ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoof3zbEI0U 0:47 Barney Stinson - Reality Goodbye ro2008na • 583 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arFz_h2eBSc 3:15 Covan watching Barney on TV covantan • 5K views10 years ago June 9, 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do6wp9Vydys 15:45 Thomas Sowell - 3 Questions for the Left ZeroFox Given • 563K views2 years ago Thomas Sowell asks three questions of the left with a claim that it is rare that the answers are readily available. This video frames ... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx5_4joSY-8bXVnHPW-7KWw The New Fred and Barney Show - Topic 56 subscribers The New Fred and Barney Show is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series revival and spin-off of The Flintstones produced ... SUBSCRIBE 56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMAe9bsAfRA 1:03:12 Barney gran aventura por el mundo ver man • 83K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0OjriLErOY 5:52 EL CIRCO DE BARNEY Y EL ELEFANTE jorgeepr • 252K views10 years ago ANDRES EN SU ACTO DE FIN DE CURSO 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZQ_eY9uq5U 0:33 Barney Credits (2008) Biggie Surprises Club • 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVb7Zryb-_o 1:18 Barney Concert yuantingen • 69K views10 years ago 7 June 2008. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzGCBMsAFG_a9idA0vnPscQ Basil's Swap Shop - Topic SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGok_XE6l3M&list=PLEL8zegW3n6_fKo3g-BTLxI86k1D4DNEK 10 Barney purple day 2008 dvd Tanya Burton *HiT Entertainment UK Warning0:12 *HIT Entertainment - Late (2007) DVD UK Logo0:13 VIEW FULL PLAYLISThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_lh6TXttNQ 4:36 Big Bud Barney Heyoka - Topic • 55 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Big Bud Barney · Heyoka Whomp Gland ℗ 2008 Muti Music Released on: ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k6uBtzAaUQ 0:11 Barney & Friends on Cartoonito in 2008 Teegan Wange • 586 views1 month ago Cartoonito from 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXoaRzBDagU 2:48 THE Barney Song "i love you, you love me" John V. Francis • 14K views11 years ago I figured I'd be the first to play this stupid song lol.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P90WyQSO_Y 2:04 [MKW Comparison Grumble Volcano (No-SC) - Barney VS Connor VS Shawn VS Fox] Flamin' Funky • 2.5K views5 months ago Hope you guys enjoy! Comparison is from Barney's perspective* Barney (Tied WR) 1:52.196 Connor (Tied WR) 1:52.196 Shawn ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9x2OCOKaQI 4:10 Alonso Barney Manuel Carrasco • 77K views10 years ago Alonso Barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYaElxslBRc 1:36 R3F Mugen: Terror of Mecha Barney Round3Fight • 67K views11 years ago PLEASE READ THIS!!!! This video was made using the MUGEN fighting game engine for the PC. After years of terrorizing earth ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BTcbMxtv3A 0:50 Barney's Christmas Part 3 JoeJonasLaavaa4evaa • 153K views10 years ago Barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8Qtft2lAfU 8:50 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E7 FOOD BATTLE 2012! Smosh 27M views6 years ago WATCH BLOOPERS & ALTERNATE SCENES: http://bit.ly/FB2012xtras WATCH THIS EPISODE EN ESPAÑOL: ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYFhd5GYe7k 1:06 Barney Gets Ripped in Half! Jahan Vijeh • 6.7K views11 years ago how barney dies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26NnpneSKlg 7:37 Barney Christmas Show at Universal brokenbowhair • 302K views11 years ago A Holiday in the Park with Barney. The Christmas version of the main show (A Day in the Park with Barney) at Universal Studios, ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Opd7x5ZApjg 2:01 Barney Google 153 Military Style Band Organ - Topic • 340 views Provided to YouTube by CDBaby Barney Google · 153 Military Style Band Organ Wurlitzer Melodies At the Lake ℗ 2008 Andy ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h9NZNHQCUo 1:36 Me Fascina estar Loco (?) Barney Aventuras en el Espacio Cinny Ideas • 13K views10 years ago Barney Aventuras en el Espacio en Argentina Julio 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDatl5Wbe5w 3:13 Barney'S Concerto Barney Bigard - Topic • 17 views Provided to YouTube by The Orchard Enterprises Barney'S Concerto · Barney Bigard Clarinet Masters ℗ 2008 Stardust Records ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZXm8ovtZyc 1:43 Barney Space Adventure Philippines Ending denise tv • 23K views4 years ago Barney Space Adventure Philippines Ending Space Adventures (Originally known as Aventuras en el Espacio (Adventures in ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvnFUpSfPXE 12:47 Closing To The Best of Barney 2000 VHS (Nick Jr. & Paramount Pictures) Colton Jace • 797 views4 months ago 1.Ending for the The Best of Barney 2.The Best of Barney Credits 3.Barney Logo 4.Hit Entertainment Logo 5.Nick Jr Productions ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRxkj0efDJE 6:53 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E5 Food Battle 2010 Smosh 29M views8 years ago BLOOPERS+DELETED SCENES: http://bit.ly/FB2010Extras WATCH THIS EPISODE EN ESPAÑOL: ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW_vNDRlwRE 1:49 Barney And Friends - Just Imagine (Evening Version) MileLite2000 • 37 views1 week ago Copyright 2008-2019 HiT Entertainment. From the episode (season 12/episode 2) The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndvSaQG2lSI 0:13 Barney Gómez Soy Un Ebrio Darioros2008 • 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwTxgDb7RTA 1:24 Barney takes a Dump WolfsShow • 14K views10 years ago reacted by me.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZtz1uH--vQ 1:19 Si las Gotas de LLuvia... Barney Aventuras en el Espacio Cinny Ideas • 163K views10 years ago Barney Aventuras en el Espacio en Argentina Julio 2008.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc-8SmS4TF0 2:58:17 Barney: Barney's Worldwide Adventure! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Action & Adventure · 2015 · Unrated · English Barney and his friends have a stu-u-u-pendous time learning and traveling around the world. Barneyputs on a show in Greece ... *Actors: Austin Lux, Cheryl Sanders, Al Ragusin *Directors: Steven Feldma, Fred Holmes, Brian Mack Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-wq-HGDzcg 1:40 watching Barney baby0503 • 3K views11 years ago Chloe loves to watch Barney.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5eByJBTVQg 53:53 Barney: The Land of Make Believe YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2005 · English When a puzzled young princess from a storybook magically appears, the group begins a quest to help her find her way home. Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTuXPkMu9-o 0:28 Barney And Friends - End Credits (Season 7) (Long Version) (for Colleen Ford) MileLite2000 • 296 views1 week ago Copyright 2002-2019 HiT Entertainment. From the episode (season 7/episode 19) Splish Splash! Yes, and another video for you, ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztYrF-WHEww 6:57 2010 Nissan Versa Navigation Demo Mike Barney Nissan I Love Cars Videos • 23K views8 years ago Mike Barney Nissan now offers a very nice SD card based Navigation and Satelite system for the Nissan Versa 1.8SL and Nissan ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOw0RmUTGZ0 0:38 perreando cn barney kari2008e • 29K views11 years ago osito y krlitos en el dia dl niño. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDTTpxOUE1KVTckTX1tAwxw ThomasFan1945 Productions™ 29,216 subscribers•762 videos ThomasFan1945 Productions™ is a channel about gaming, Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros., Kirby, Thomas & Friends, ... SUBSCRIBE 29K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_tx-Ly8TQk 1:13:49 Hit Entertainment Children's Favorites - Spring into Fun! (2005) AndrewsMagicandMore • 1.2K views1 week ago It's been a while since I uploaded these, eh? EPISODES: Angelina Ballerina - Arthur the Butterfly: Angelina celebrates friendships ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c52XrWZlumE 0:51 BARNEY - Amo você ( I love you brazilian portugese) xmco2 • 24M views11 years ago lol. https://www.youtube.com/user/Londongirl42 BarneyTheAnimateGuy2019 1,981 subscribers•2,016 videos All videos on here are by my 8 year old non verbal son who has autism, so apologies if they are a bit random BUT making his ... SUBSCRIBE 1.9K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y48kRe8LMl8 1:11 Barney Magical Christmas Performance Oh Christmas Tree Song John Cheong • 59K views10 years ago Barney Magical Christmas Performance Oh Christmas Tree Song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCs4pbY6NVo 26:38 Barney rojo amarillo y azul ver man • 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROCX2OrrQjc 1:11:26 Barney: I Can Do It YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Action & Adventure · 2010 · PG · English Are you ready for big-kid fun? Join BJ, Claire and Jade as Barney teaches them that even if you're not big enough to do all the ... *Actors: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson, Julie Johnson Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlAM7pEwTU8 1:48 enfagrow milk, barney imshy17 • 9.5K views10 years ago sylvia coyle 1st tvc.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYVzRjWvalA 1:06 "My Party With Barney" Personalized DVD kidspersonally • 184K views10 years ago Check this out at: PersonalizedStories.com "My Party With Barney" Personalized DVD Barney,™ BJ,™ and Baby Bop™ are ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pufRcTY2zoY 1:44:25 Bunny The Hero (Bunny) Telugu Hindi Dubbed Full Movie | Allu Arjun, Gowri Munjal, Prakash Raj Goldmines 13M views8 months ago Somaraju is a leading businessman in Vishakhapatnam. Mysamma is a close member of Somaraju who handles his deals in ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE9D0vXc8pg 7:27 My Barney VHS Collection Diego Hernandez-Romero’s Video Corner • 11 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9ypNQ-kgW0 6:29 Barney's Epic Homer Leon Rosselson - Topic • 13 views Provided to YouTube by Entertainment One Distribution US Barney's Epic Homer · Leon Rosselson A Proper State ℗ 2008 Fuse ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoNNllr_gSE 1:07 Barney the Plow King IronHaiden75 • 82K views10 years ago This is a little tribute I made to one of my favorite Simpsons' characters, Barney Gumble. The burp at the end is one I modified ... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi8B_OIeU-hJXT6NCsJCFkQ Barney's Used Cars & Parts 3 subscribers•50 videos SUBSCRIBE 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBbznjt8mgc 50:59 Barney: Shake Your Dino Tail! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Animation · 2007 · Unrated · English Get moving everybody! Dance along with Barney and his friends as they learn about exercise and healthy eating! Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJnQFylsVxg 4:14 Problems with Knockoff Singing I Love You Barney Toys Jeremy Crispo • 36K views2 years ago A Follow Up To My Knockoff Thomas Train Set From A Month Ago, I decide to do Another Knockoff Video, This Time Singing I ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKu1P6d-u00 48:30 Barney: Best Fairy Tales YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Action & Adventure · 2010 · PG · English Movie Keyword Description. Quisque dapibus tristique diam. Donec sed quam eget felis consectetur porttitor. Praesent vulputate ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjVn98uJXXo 1:05:31 Barney: Let's Go To The Moon YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2013 · Unrated · English Star Light, Star Bright, let's go on a space adventure tonight! Barney™ encourages Riff™ to always reach for the stars, even when ... *Directors: Fred Holmes, Steven Feldman *Actors: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson, Julie Johnson Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ISfs5JZMo0 53:48 Barney: A Counting We Will Go YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2010 · English Two, four, six, eight, Barney™ wants to celebrate! While playing a game of Hide and Seek in the park, Baby Bop™ realizes that ... *Directors: Fred Holmes, Brian Mack, Jim Rowley Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_FxOBfKrX0 1:06:44 Barney: This Is How I Feel YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2014 · G · English Everybody has feelings -happy, sad, and even mad. Barney and his friends have a tee-rific time exploring different types of ... *Actors: Carey Stinson, Dean Wendt, Jeff Ayers *Directors: Fred Holmes, Jim Rowley Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rVawkjAgng 1:14:34 Barney: All About Opposites YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2012 · English There's nonstop fun as Barney and his friends go and learn all about opposites! Everyone helps Baby Bop™ understand concepts ... *Actors: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson, Julie Johnson *Director: Fred Holmes Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOdGKZ96czmp9Pi3lws_dEw Colin Kersey 2,896 subscribers•991 videos Hi I'm Colin Kersey I'm A Mega Fan Of SpongeBob Squarepants and VeggieTales I Do DVD Openings VHS Openings DVD Menu ... SUBSCRIBE 2.8K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqoeDOF4lOQ 1:09 Zahra At The Barney Live Show - Part 1 ronmione • 16K views10 years ago Zahra absolutely loves Barney! So when I heard that he was coming to Indonesia for his world tour, Zahra CAN'T MISS THIS!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFeMq2R8ZJE 1:35:10 Barney's Colourful World Live! (2004) (UK Version) Emmanuel Lauder • 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGiE_E5G5r5AdMrPucK-2Kg Chet Barney 2 subscribers•16 videos SUBSCRIBE 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwx3xFR85hU 1:22:10 Barney: Most Huggable Moments YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Action & Adventure · 2013 · Unrated · English In this Super Dee Duper collection of the most huggable moments, Barney brings preschoolers on journeys big and small and ... *Actors: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson, Julie Johnson *Directors: Fred Holmes, Jim Rowley, Steven Feldman Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUc45xSuNL0 52:27 Barney: Perfectly Purple YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Action & Adventure · 2013 · English With a splash of purple and some help from his friends, Barney always finds ways to have a Tee-riffic time. Together they plan a ... *Actors: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson, Julie Johnson *Directors: Ben Vaughn, Fred Holmes Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rVawkjAgng 1:14:34 Barney: All About Opposites YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2012 · English There's nonstop fun as Barney and his friends go and learn all about opposites! Everyone helps Baby Bop™ understand concepts ... *Actors: Dean Wendt, Carey Stinson, Julie Johnson *Director: Fred Holmes Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVAAhIl1R3M 4:09 Unofficial Barney Clark Doc. (Stony Brooooook) myp00psmells • 1K views10 years ago Barney Clark.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4NO1Iy-lJY 1:08:54 Barney's Colorful World! Live! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Animation · 2004 · English Barney has your ticket to adventure as he brings the magic of his colorful stage show to video. Join the purple dino-star and his c ... *Actor: Dean Wendt Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXRNVdLXqAc 0:41 Barney & Friends Season 8 Funding Credits (Version #2) Garrett Champion • 89K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFGBjXqwzbw 7:57 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E8 FOOD BATTLE 2013 Smosh 21M views5 years ago Bloopers & Deleted Scenes: http://smo.sh/FB2013XTRAS Get our "If It Were Real" Saga on iTunes! http://smo.sh/RealSaga The ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsId1mc-bMk 0:52 Barney Fife - The Cobra 10Gertrude10 • 13K views10 years ago Barney shows Andy how Tough he really is.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCvv8w7Qoog 10:46 Barney Schauble Nephila Capital: Investing in reinsurance and weather risk - Opalesque.TV Part 1 OpalesqueTV • 4.4K views8 years ago Subscribe to this channel: http://www.youtube.com/OpalesqueTV Barney Schauble is a managing director of Bermuda based ... Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM2Nkk9Mtmw 2:03 Treehouse tv commercial and bumpers 2008 funky valley official channel • 3 views3 days ago New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaI0SmBmQCI 1:14:28 Barney: Let's Go On Vacation YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 *Family · 2009 · English Pack your bags with Barney & Friends™ and join this loving purple dinosaur for a vacation filled with musical adventure and a ... *Actors: Dean Wendt, Julie Johnson, Patty Wirtz *Director: Fred Holmes Subtitles barney e seus amigos jose lr pereira • 90K views10 years ago e o show vai comecar part II. opening to hit favorites School days 2009 DVD Doodlebops FTW • 283 views1 week ago No copyright needed Warning screen Hit entertainment logo Lionsgate logo Coming soon to DVD Thomas and friends hero of the ... Barney and Friends: Storytime with Barney - Clip Robert Johnson • 642 views2 years ago Kelly O'Hara 10 videos SUBSCRIBE Barney & Friends Audio Promo during SpongeBob Credits unimportant test account • 5 views5 days ago New Barney once upon a Dino tale DVD menu walk-through Emily Elkins • 2.8K views11 months ago R3F Mugen: Godzilla vs Super Mecha Barney Round3Fight • 183K views11 years ago After his defeat by the king of the monsters, the children rebuilt Barney. They made him stronger, badder, meaner. And in their folly ... SYLVESTER STALLONE ⭐ Life From 1 To 72 Years Old THENvsNOW™ • 19K views9 months ago Sylvester Stallone - Transformation From 1 To 72 Years Old Full Name: Michael Sylvester Gardenzio Stallone Born: 6 July 1946 ... St Patrick's day boris99z3 • 25K views8 years ago Ted bumps into a random girl at the club on St Patrick's day. Barney & Friends $ 1 season • Rating: TV-Y https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=EL9jwxW68ZV_am3vzuYM3HCg https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=EL9jwxW68ZV_am3vzuYM3HCg SEASON 1 Sharing is Caring!Episode 1 25:46 Sharing is Caring!Episode 1 25:46 A Picture of FriendshipEpisode 2 25:33 A Big Little DayEpisode 3 25:26 A Big Little DayEpisode 3 25:26 A World of FriendsEpisode 4 25:32 Caring HeartsEpisode 5 25:33 You Can Count On MeEpisode 6 25:33 You Can Count On MeEpisode 6 25:33 Dancing and SingingEpisode 7 26:19VIEW ALL 20 PLAY ALL * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_MIaFcG-4Y 45:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRvU1G0zGHA&list=PLtmiV-7FEGP1_4SP2BRR9E0l_5-P9l5AH 67 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH5jFAzl8c4&list=PLemYUztHVI6MPTOOK1drby04W9Cndbgok 16 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuaJLZCmuhk 34:56 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBJweXCP6A0 25:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Vh2Ze5cOCU 29:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOCuy4UMUJg 47:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH5jFAzl8c4&list=PLe0bUWj6hWn42LtYTZJ48vyUOTuOnudVy 28 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2LFITNa_QU 30:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjBmtPxQ61E 2:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRvU1G0zGHA&list=PLel5tQ0eWdAXfvhyHQFTAH_uTTOrWIcdv 39 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6q_kOO5tnQ 1:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8l3Lhi12MZE 24:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9MMAz3bEsA 1:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Csvf_SSD1A&list=PLN-s2DzaCcYcIis9rF8ZvtUsIojVAIxEM 20 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-o85dECX2o 25:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4bRYuDqJ3g&list=PLkRSg70BhbPKTr6sZwkmGJFmG_sVmlG39 52 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfg5FDR_sHA 50:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2T6F_qeCXek 7:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dijRu-2Gcsg 0:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfhUndwFY8s 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2dOj5wchHg 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4ymh_r2pIs&list=PLvupJ7Pqeu1o8p_CMBTefSTn3cXrM4YZJ 200 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vV1NxOR9pTI&list=PLntHsxQclLldzEGdiZ0Qd--aLbW4owk-C 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pr8szrwbWeI 1:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWrt4QeoMdE 25:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ohcipGcf1U 58:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFOok0nPG8A 0:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--K_xTDjpKk 26:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8TeLNsGuHY&list=PL9nzo9S2WuHsgjXosUwFvrkMMd-SjkHpv 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb57QtoLNfg&list=PLHcBjo7wcIv8v_mZrCCEB53Ibdjg7Mxpe 26 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-TeTUzRFT4 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-dBlMIiiRk 0:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8TeLNsGuHY&list=PL9nzo9S2WuHtQNafpByw1TUApgIwz4PRz 8 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1h_f8GpWNM 34:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYY8zeiY6as 34:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO7ptYfhuEE 25:30 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCff1UNf7W_xB4K8v0gFneVg SUBSCRIBE 3.9K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmNzWyZAoSQ 55:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FKu0aYzxyE 13:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeczCMWE8EU 26:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sanJxakg_FA 1:01:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rprth9lZurs&list=PLgEeWB6lD4tavtXYWl8EW_QiPpTvKxDKo 10 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nh2enzZFnQ&list=PLzuo2IDUlhJxKTsXDTe4oHgoK4BjWDHVq 8 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwRLk1s0G9U 37:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrVgRiFVAek 1:03:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fg8sOxfPYeU&list=PLCbiqE-LHDd70RMpYPvnUodG7-B8Bpru0 23 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTZVdznePPQ 27:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4bRYuDqJ3g 54:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1edLhPrZq0&list=PLsdKD4U8nSAABAz4kU08znCaU6G8tLUdm 18 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXRNVdLXqAc 0:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9-ESgPO6rQ 52:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jKLEzx3tPQ 26:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbjwtJth3_c 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aR_T2Kupigc&list=PLbR0USQrF7R7o_M984sLw_krDHIbwL2Dy 39 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRSx6ckuoZc 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXrbrnoRRQQ&list=PLl-VnOknBhB03fiabYe06gWIad0NYKGZF 32 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXTwxFxmnqo 1:00:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV0sZ-bMl2I 1:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cG-yPi_AlU 48:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0O8r5r2S4Y 36:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbY8xRzSX8Y&list=PLB43mg8Zsw1XMm9wEKda19_gPF8_WaAPM 12 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z048hrVueec 37:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZ8Q4uo2KFI 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-UhbkairVg 3:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtd7W_JFr1o 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBYVaFLyer4 2:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg2C1qxUjfk 12:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxrFTbxepaY 31:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Nio5Moe05A 0:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXzVGVLwc84 26:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMGTjzXnNag 1:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qa8XKwi_x4 26:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIimU5-UEPc 5:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yzPc-xAjcQ&list=PLIVpDQB0jpYGP8dU3x1RLrLAbP4BiuJMA 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG109r7Td-U 12:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI158JUC0rg 1:16:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqxNlk30imM&list=PLo90nsbB7tFkhGL0y9tiPsQp6tWlPlKMp 18 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0mdq82SvtY 26:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEiCz7pMWF8 2:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzKfCzUAbdo&list=PLuxgxyc5d95xsd272tQ_tv0GgxAzTZcKa 3 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x46x7rvPHO0 57:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phVNDX7uGd0 1:09:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8zG1_ds2b0 0:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nC3PUY22QQ 2:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkOJv63Bg7Y 3:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP2ixE4uK8o 1:05:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mKUsfNSVu8 13:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4NO1Iy-lJY 1:08:54 Barney's Colorful World! Live! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRvU1G0zGHA&list=PLrtC6JDj7cq4Dzc23Jk5A3UNQCgmVgz0z 18 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoCwM4F3ZaU 1:02:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12IIiLLG8IM 51:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzYmt-MTJf8 3:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNXlKt_nDSU 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jhniEJry9Y 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udZEJSzgSJU 26:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRXpSxYG5jY 7:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Uqpf5ZC4FU&list=PLC1xZwSJ78L2lDjcjHmgbj5GAx5X6njB9 200 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLcJFqO1NzM 55:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pzu-35aAT8s 1:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhm_1BxAKwg 18:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiDGZVU86j4 27:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mdwFsEIpi0 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adbLvUXe13w 5:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIveWKbTxm0 27:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM-oUi9dOUA 34:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BVMgv3Gpko 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWdPmK9B2pA 27:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bErr_NO-SRo 59:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rztIkCoIvx0 1:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Njt--9pdJKs 2:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_bcMaquysY 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jcqaHUNYow 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAD3siS9t5U 2:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1LNJvuZRes 5:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjWQvVIpmJ8 1:35:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0V6EDfcJew 9:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lv0XQIwgp1o 1:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaUY_7-D56M 46:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIZ1ZEIOiuk&list=PLGLCuK3dPX6F8a0LfIEIK7YIO-DUkb3pe 266 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbFPXd54DR8 26:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YAhfEUAclk 25:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvJ0PICfDHI 1:34 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1-GgP6N9-xPdJUOnqVNsRg SUBSCRIBE 35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahJV-gA1t-A 5:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsvVxDLgyU0 2:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CndNfJK5CL0 49:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgB6X4U6w1k 10:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7azo-uTCMs 25:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHn4t0Jui2c 34:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOSHKWhISHg 21:16 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX4Uct4j_Us 8:00:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se5XcrG4S8s 43:51 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utYc0MbflXA 0:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i78jgs9sq0Q 9:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt1FMZHMboA 31:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqKtIZUN3Dg 1:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBunKFjSV3M 8:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cot7icBtDGU 26:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHoSn8rNq4E 6:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC-N0Ly9t3o 1:41:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATMOxEoTxQQ 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt9HRyIfFe8 4:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeCYZxxhg-8 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SySlPgqb-6s 1:00 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ra-qSF3xAI 2:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xV4mR-0PU9M 2:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AP9ej6ANjHk 13:33 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMPro-ZmXZo 1:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRKPjsmZIs8 0:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XVsWYIQT-8 1:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPKqGwczzzQ 1:45:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SofHz57VdSs 3:24 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEpxJyeZ0CNhYJ6Ca9Um-Wg SUBSCRIBE 26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ju8NbaGqKVY 0:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uXOES_68UQ 0:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVGNxeSsSTM 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUD8PjH1VLM 1:29:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBDlGyuIQ4g 3:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wyyjw8AFvEs 5:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lmyhgSi0rg 34:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze_wN_aDoUA 3:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heXDsTZIAi8 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avpGiUOAgew 6:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da1GlwfJ8MM 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YePCgrH6X58 32:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yccjoTeK67s 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_22qEeMTf0 10:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzJSQSbumHY 5:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-D9ETQl2mw 2:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwVbEo0R1fQ 7:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyqc3NGGU2c 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKeel128Lno 4:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gh-AzhOXPE 22:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oerEbLVT388 1:01:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJXKkxE1Ri0 7:48 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E1 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn3T9zT69rU 1:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpo5EXqfleg 9:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Peepew967rM 17:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBey0P6CK0I 12:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTlFVAU8Wew 1:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DCFs4seLuA 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EL-Fa83uOxA 8:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIcWpTvHgGQ 1:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln8MEE2u6oE 2:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1KA1OWP2b0&list=PLo90nsbB7tFmw34aii1bZFKhj6bHc2S4c 21 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mS_r_2jyWw 2:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H16UAqG0UE 50:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DD95ZwkSLA 0:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d59bCkjRAsM 4:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3XWfhOyON8 1:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49BL0cdcgPM 29:54 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-wp6UV76jU 0:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxSGI24HXdk&list=PLXTP4XD3cxzOx9eCXnTe_zUv0GjQTHnT- 28 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6XwEnGPXng 12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTSaCgkOpZo 8:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuUDirPB_Gg 21:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0Iw-L0WnUY 7:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4wczsdEycQ 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vV1NxOR9pTI 3:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70TeUtjLKU0 0:52 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMOO5ev0BMA 23:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDYRPsEQ40A 8:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzFWMPTNUq8 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp1dP01gvhw 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dxhx8VrcxQ 1:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcZfkSn9TbI 5:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAf-TJ2XhYU 28:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcOs4LTbQjc 40:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIe7xSBGHWU 59:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTpdNBBlIX8 3:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rtyd_78FZ4E 4:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_UtuvnRg4w 1:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uu4Tcg_x1iU 1:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGFKmmTod94 3:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKOnZghxeJ4 45:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfrE6ZVaBG8 52:10 Barney: Book Fair YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX3D_yOeGDg 33:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nxMnct_lfI 24:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w449a_jrYW8 3:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvAELZH0wK0 0:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3gCbR8pZjo 0:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hUKrUlEF5Y 2:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpwsEO5g1dI 6:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eb3PU5dd5o 0:18 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HPydyTWtzU 8:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmzkWAmFx6o 3:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zG0GVU-Trj0 1:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBbznjt8mgc 50:59 Barney: Shake Your Dino Tail! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwbgpEzZaiY 4:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj6q0MENwVI 39:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3au6F95Z_8Q 1:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRbdDByPHPw 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvoV3hPSDtE 2:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5on_ChbEil0 8:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3OCr61stS4 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zgb6Ip-rJSg 26:42 Barney: Numbers! Numbers! YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPnlhmtjjlI 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zi0rU9EAieo 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZkqzK2Z5B8 3:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0EIH7tz3ME 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUYj_WACtLw 10:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXi01NuC04E 2:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qfv9I3_652M 1:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oou2L1vKXJY 3:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3nR6mekMa8 2:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsu0vvye2TM 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV-Yk-djPgM 3:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p03kVWU3N4c 3:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kUp29YEDOQ 10:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPcW99fDMsw 1:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZTXVj5k2ik 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSk6rj7B8K0 22:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLpF_jWbEO0 0:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm5bVaOxej8 27:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYpu5CvrMeI 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPBimPiKwu0 7:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSwIcl34HUE 2:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-aYiJ07Vdg 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb1V1HiNC7Q 1:22:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_gx6nW9hyk 9:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-1wldsq8_8 4:47 HONEST TRAILERS S4 • E8 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSXOmMD6R10 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfaQ_Ii0Nf0 25:46 BARNEY & FRIENDS S1 • E1 From US$1.99 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcdQkjtciuM 25:02 NOSTALGIA CRITIC S10 • E17 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztBp14uaKtk 3:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgafewXN6hE 2:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKsKzRCisAE 1:16:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFTa1WygqHg 38:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8whk72i6eM 0:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cseYF8L-FRU 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW_vNDRlwRE 1:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTanVcvVBuk 0:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLKxRO4Rxuc 26:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz0RtGU_a5k 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv1QVNtktEA 29:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvtZfpWpwqY 14:07 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYDqnfiRjFc 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZvOUkShJn4 0:31 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsyJ56E527w 9:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHfe9VPEDvE 3:37 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wyklmiTPjE 11:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgkQIxhFNyI 1:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUrq9lwgrSw 2:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik4CE_YF7MU 0:42 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBnBMB8cvbo 0:02 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YqeAMj8mSo 8:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTDInQAJehQ 5:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bjF9ljBGt0 2:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNdwaDcpIaU 0:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufoJSXiPg_U 13:14 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVofxIE0KNY 2:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kho5Z4W6_aM 5:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2yTOS4eY4o 10:58 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x77Hw5B0kJw 2:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kw2qSMWWW1k 25:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pizm2kP8BPM 0:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71s_z4W-SBs 29:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71BpThyWcFI 26:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9f2ooMbY28 2:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX2xlUIz108 31:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJzJS8IxsIg 26:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGfMnbh5hKY 26:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH5jFAzl8c4 1:00:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35_ZTRLVr2c 24:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VInEgEFjy-0 48:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSPDwK4qi-4 0:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHRjCvWPQ5s 47:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUn5g_DfCCU 58:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIDNVhx73v8 59:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRAHAPkalhw 28:20 https://www.youtube.com/user/HITBarney SUBSCRIBE 400K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxxFEKK6WGo 28:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CG-lZWX_OIU&list=PLY_wWdQdlLfeXZqFhoNOMYRtwO3Yx4FFt 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BF2pcln94o&list=PLqYbYn8WwoF-Y5STDas05jyuDDTG9QlgW 20 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX-C9aMIaIk 28:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKHjUDaAfKk 47:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6TqVYxdeLk 28:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRvU1G0zGHA&list=PL_GqC07V7blwJmYu66YyoCyylHIwBRt3H 24 * * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC30Rt2b_HLpdts7iAEhI13w SUBSCRIBE 14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uyFMKfgsGg 1:00:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkhPZYnONgk 41:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlMcpOyhLQk 58:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xli3urfHyhc 21:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxuBWwa3O4c 10:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIuwCFJH3Wk 0:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvAL4m9-wuM&list=PLw7JgFiyda3NrksW2hjp2ayRkXkyUMv67 27 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m3PCZft-tg 54:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9eo2AaHJJg 0:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqC5adbGckg 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuB-15DbNZw 10:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsAP_R3bo00 2:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPGq9JtjlBc 4:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oKj7M1RrJM 1:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oHursGArhE 22:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrLrzS8Ddtk&list=PLLKBj7XiZ8kTQNA3jck6Yz-NZoePDUc8z 15 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoF0mZm2hjA 3:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTwkAOkgIkg 29:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5BNVoNPGoY 52:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CEOZMSvafs&list=PLx12y3DX_DFlraQYS9E_uJzFcc3Y555YX 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-9VCGPRTIo 1:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JknKD-64m9E 11:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49uphbD7G-k 28:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUKvHFr4E7U 16:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKuYg88QZwo 10:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PiaxNrNtb8 6:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u18PlyKK9GU 0:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKS_VcBs7Kc&list=PLemYUztHVI6NeTygTjB2ya0eiTbH9uJCQ 23 * * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCD1TwqK4yUFYTK20nSPV-Rg SUBSCRIBE 179K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxSGI24HXdk 55:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwixO1jdjd0 1:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPYcklKe40A&list=PLXTP4XD3cxzOQeqlnXQTYoMDPcG-88kld 26 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ormo5VggLTU 34:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xldLaBk8o90 0:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH0tQ0EK9Ms 10:01 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdXYdYzAFBE 25:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR-1fZ4pG-A&list=PLDZZGGnNoCfYLVdlXEf9Fe6lbj5MrPR51 24 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8M5ZQG3sAY 41:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql8v6S1WtR0 26:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNUsB8fYRlE&list=PLiqwwB0NNqSmWhN62XvVth6WKyveSEKpv 16 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4nJrWyXIvE 2:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CUDtULVXTQ 1:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rtye7OkhLSQ 29:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5jIIK-zmVM 49:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75hjWK9fM1M 52:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScU3dY9It0I&list=PLsMn65bvg6j3saJ1Y8t_ScxXNqAFmfsuG 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgK4XRmG6QY 3:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxYiWiM4mJ0 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W446O1nT7co 2:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIOlRyaap_Y 1:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCbMkWF1Rwc 26:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9Ua5T-NnE0&list=PLmZj7zKMRYNl6l2vYQEo-R5IJnaNjbq8T 18 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nmz3QYabhHY 2:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr64k0QX9ck 16:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYLzw_9l3_w 26:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IIzeNgqhiE 2:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGfMnbh5hKY&list=PLUMDhLlj8NfK0D2sfZxmEQKl4lIXnXpaJ 7 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N4CFbbHwuE 36:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXGlsIeFEHE 28:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRg4GjMq3v4&list=PLx25TdAkS6u_uPtt3FJkt4ZA1AQ22pWCi 21 * * https://www.youtube.com/user/barneycrazy12 SUBSCRIBE 32K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwMBfiY5ncI 1:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6VyxO3Akls&list=PLQC2N_m6QRVdeHmavoUQaU8n3hJzu5qJ0 24 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi4M3roiVtQ 9:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh1v-RmWKis&list=PL_GqC07V7blyPAvwxBR3pUclbUuij3qx8 26 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os3Yt72z3WA 26:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9Ua5T-NnE0&list=PLB2Tm1AbhS34Uz8LKzoCtaThVddYDSpbJ 11 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwnnIDoi5RM&list=PLla2wi-R4d0OJ7jbvhP6kDllZcPlhN6lO 13 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qeon4M5nKE&list=PLuWRPUdnFYBoL9Q4ytHyLH4PCvLGmZyzZ 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvO3aQPq--8 4:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krALtGwwDZU 27:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR3cj36K5YY 28:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu_LdeqCJdc&list=PLWWyYVzqJjpLE_UUzB52Qf0oV2BhGnRwa 20 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os3LM2MTKr4 1:16:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jtbpz7I8BQ 2:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hv21prZAGQU 1:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPCOL_etsqI 26:53 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqj-7XzxhgL14RKORG1UIrw SUBSCRIBE 15K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWlLO4umr1U 3:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aR_T2Kupigc&list=PLrb6qG5WH8M3TgiKAt_C4KCpv0KpbFnoR 14 * * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvtBADopQD8rvXFwfAO8ghw SUBSCRIBE 1.2K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XeiHz-DRQY 21:40 HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER S0B1 • E162 $ Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmnPZEwYK64 46:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCi2mgbeYS4&list=PLFjJXsNgpmQ2661bDmTPwVy9FEHQZr09m 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoX7IySt268 12:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Jsstamy8E&list=PLTnNR__4PdURzNaZcGhvnb2vJAJy-66B_ 89 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl6KLbiPyvo&list=PLYE_eZTMYcBb0pJfeuvx4-QqJuSzYFc61 50 * * https://www.youtube.com/user/sharehappymomment SUBSCRIBE 12K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AiQx2u6YaU 3:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKSGaCTwJwc 25:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Csvf_SSD1A 3:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn3wXYCXnLE 0:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qND5rqrwFNA 1:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeV9jbtytYg 26:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lqwouXqNwA 1:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC0XX5C9yt8 8:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lekpXNqexw 17:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkUkUlYh1mU 30:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVHIO1tZ7K0 51:57 https://www.youtube.com/user/TalkingFriends SUBSCRIBE 9.1M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KX7-NRNRMo&list=PL7emW697hO8PjuP7G74j1haYJvyME0wyl 19 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWa-QVAd7gM 1:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2l6Kc_0Dlg 3:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leVlSsVQHWI&list=PLNOgcYPxjDrWwYapOFbSvhI8GngUuzaNc 5 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkobaEY_WTo 27:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thjvKKNnJSo&list=PLYlhzsaPcmiMTBy8uJbqGFX_KUXUq5R8X 14 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KDygumkoyQ&list=PLKtIL8bWuIJmh1b7BBe-fnz8hHmrla-s5 23 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zUIPik3VHY 27:27 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLzqGaw8HJwhjrLkL7ZzdHA SUBSCRIBE 2.2K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rWoixGmaSo 23:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpuYSGLwuPk 2:51 https://www.youtube.com/user/justimaginebarney SUBSCRIBE 120K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_c99wytZdo 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52xhUmxZEaM 28:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kETSJLTXF3c 42:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vChtb3pR1Mo 3:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ethsP896OEM 22:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1Tn3rnhc6Y 44:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H9MzC6T2Gs 51:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLiiOJeVoeA 42:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_ak7H8pO38 3:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYnhPtsRQjA 3:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSe5jhG49eE 2:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idkfApCFS24 28:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpDLTEid0Dw 1:15 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80gRQf50VAE 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzMcdyT-lBc 26:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMM7Wmgnh-A 27:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMO2BeRA10U 54:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeOxTT3MLs8 12:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-7Tb-SQRR8 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRvU1G0zGHA&list=PLAPrlRj9heRRdd8Egrftq37Su0MfavpeU 9 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNkJ2zChD9I 55:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOJwgcG5Nts 3:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBVJ4Hlb9IQ 1:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3sFexmzqFs 28:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFWVonwSYvM 0:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCHB6hNGvYY 1:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=try_GEqejZM 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG7Yks9sC7E 0:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqQMBN-9Ymk&list=PL99K2ejVs6XNZpnnNaycSpQF6YQUBVSvN 10 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Yb0D-xgYJE 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0xBfTYeSpQ 56:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h3_ISob1fQ 3:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfofKIeVnu0 1:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWKa9PI0NGY 28:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdvmKoE5zLY 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NA1GHNH1NYw 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zfzdaIGpoE 2:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=618qpETCU4k 0:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ch26sDCA9wg 27:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6LEHqed8T8 0:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mr13aPzzsc 55:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-kdyEnHnyk 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMzuWYMLnv5Qcs_Xakv8uag SUBSCRIBE 11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq2q3nV5VGM 0:21 https://www.youtube.com/user/BeaKid1994 SUBSCRIBE 18K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnYBVhjGZfY 0:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=156zdjIsWAY 4:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuwxfpOQ7OI 0:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUhEfLG6SHQ 55:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kHxbW6ERAU 0:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ykz6O8v8g04 24:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5FRGaC_E8E 13:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgpIXNdfrL0 13:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBLJVOeteoc 49:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfDmYAg45Ks 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efowiIs7YiY 1:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t9QCwuWX8U 1:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBiYJLLB31Q 21:37 HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER S6 • E16 From US$1.99 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDVkuCdZVc-8MJwok6ItpAA SUBSCRIBE 73 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8QfyEFugBs 0:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj88SQH9fbk 9:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyaCY3y0k4E 1:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rosEWp39n_g 1:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcFavgdm1S4 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeCX5-RXaAGN-t9bkcC-kxQ SUBSCRIBE 37K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-npaDxIIsn8 26:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwCEEALBb6c 41:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9z1nTwP2n0w 22:32 COBRA KAI S1 • E3 Premium 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc_AXuStKdY 0:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXEa73jbzOA 3:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CG-lZWX_OIU 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pngpw6RvRg 1:04:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-Un6U3KwcM 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmoCgBENCLY 8:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4osQQtHdEw 11:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDZXOyo20ck 27:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqymJ_fm1FA 29:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKHcdvw9jMU 1:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35_ZTRLVr2c&list=PLxC_4CD3jkLxzrPufK2TOcddUmVdCnTAG 4 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T40QdxyNFAA 1:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoGwD-Ik7R8 2:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT6AHGL5mTc 1:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lx6AvKxemr4 22:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrecMWFqNOc 0:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLJ5q3-XJtQ 5:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVjnSgic0ws 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65TnbZMI8Hc 1:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XYujDI7tNo 13:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lqwouXqNwA&list=PLtmiV-7FEGP1EehMp8Cb3NKS9ouO2x0Z1 114 * * https://www.youtube.com/user/RealTime SUBSCRIBE 1.6M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmH9Hn5bZ7Q 2:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s968eX3Jb00 13:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLrZc9QwgfQ 54:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8-B2XAtp2Y 23:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USljpd_DPCs&list=PLD0o8633xlq4lUHZFueh2XrgAB7e0Czqh 83 * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL6UJW4pUoI 13:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOFMUgFwb-U 8:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWg3qpnQJhk 13:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T-i7zbND10 2:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWrW3S1Amg4 13:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv0lVe7tt04 52:22 Barney: Rhyme Time Rhythm YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7HqA3K8LeQ 0:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsGiR45PcJE 1:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8Qtft2lAfU 8:50 FOOD BATTLE S1 • E7 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzwe_kQbrK8 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeqEAoubtjU 3:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnSM8TpR-gM 25:34 https://www.youtube.com/user/judgegregmathis SUBSCRIBE 20K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKW9yLa0j6k 2:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU4BWdCpbII 0:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9ZEoG6Z0d8 3:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg85V8PhI8U 2:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZV5Ys1Po-Vc 7:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD94uakQI4U 24:04 https://www.youtube.com/user/SovietBarney SUBSCRIBE 477 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVSmXRV5tt0 21:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKCAVJWFewI 1:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGS029QRwhY 14:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEZCY95JliY 22:04 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmHLEi7_P1k 0:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMNkwEsiyc8 5:35 https://www.youtube.com/user/jasongarfield11 SUBSCRIBE 1K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw656F_IeXg 1:28:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlrot3E6z-A 14:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeBIyeontCA 21:07 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCijPeUBNzkTsktVDnVdM8ZA SUBSCRIBE 2.9K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5aMT-nAuxA 1:15:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB2iX_ieQP8 39:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-keOVH_ivTg 5:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUMNaCERHgc 4:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUSRgPxwzrQ 21:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16NSvfwrEss 14:40 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZh6Eagd2FBkiVfUglgdUNQ SUBSCRIBE 15K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEDYSz-hy34 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdO5sUERMPo 51:06 Barney's Top 20 Countdown YouTube Movies WATCH FROM US$3.99 * * * Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33QsD0_Laq4 46:25 https://www.youtube.com/user/movieclipsTRAILERS SUBSCRIBE 13M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OSvq_D-Xog 22:05 https://www.youtube.com/user/EntertainmentTonight SUBSCRIBE 1.9M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVtgR6Ifv-A 0:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcXznEW859w 50:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMRzq9L0OIY 6:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq-Ru6kQhE4 4:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmVkTcOjrFE 1:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P-ZbzUdklI 2:59 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeUyN5f_1WBxWBmP4AiS3Hg SUBSCRIBE 538 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpDylTwwunc 2:10 Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bmZDSPRozc 0:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BySBLQ7ZKYE 1:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8eqhZJqZ6U 5:07 https://www.youtube.com/user/NerdsHeavenDeals SUBSCRIBE 96K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSTCvDjl9_k 10:55 New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yT8OCrH5lg 26:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cAefV8l63A 1:05:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxSxFE0Pnbw 36:02 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdcBaoWSjrt_9fZmR8aRUag SUBSCRIBE No more results Barney & Friends $ 1 season • Rating: TV-Y https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=EL9jwxW68ZV_am3vzuYM3HCg https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=EL9jwxW68ZV_am3vzuYM3HCg SEASON 1 Sharing is Caring!Episode 1 25:46 Sharing is Caring!Episode 1 25:46 A Picture of FriendshipEpisode 2 25:33 A Big Little DayEpisode 3 25:26 A Big Little DayEpisode 3 25:26 A World of FriendsEpisode 4 25:32 Caring HeartsEpisode 5 25:33 You Can Count On MeEpisode 6 25:33 You Can Count On MeEpisode 6 25:33 Dancing and SingingEpisode 7 26:19VIEW ALL